Choosing Sides
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Alex Russo is the cousin of Draco Malfoy. Alex tries to break away from her family history as Death Eaters, but how far will the blood run deep? Will she become who she wants to be or will darkness win? Starts off at Year One! Remember to review please.
1. Chapter 1 - Year One

Eleven-year-old Alex Russo is the cousin of Draco Malfoy. They are so close and are protective of each other. Standing next to each other, Alex elbows Draco signalling to the boy with a lightning scar.

"It's Harry Potter." Alex whispers to Draco.

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco smirks making Alex roll her eyes, speaking up, "This is Crabbe, Goyle and Alex. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Hearing the guy with the red hair snort, Alex looks to him.

"Think Draco's name is funny, huh? No need to ask your name. Red hair, passed down robe. You're a Weasley." Alex steps in.

"Back off." Harry snaps. Stepping over to Harry and the red hair boy, Alex glares at the unknown boy as Draco holds out his hand to Harry.

"You don't want to be friends with the wrong sort." Draco speaks to Harry as Alex tunes in. Seeing Harry not move, just staring at Draco, Alex smirks.

"Guess he doesn't want to be our friend, Draco. We don't need 'The Boy Who Lived' as a friend. Unless if he wants to think about it." Alex states.

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself." Harry speaks up.

"Impressive." Alex chuckles. Hearing a throat be cleared behind them, Draco and Alex turns to see their teacher. Professor McGonagall, Alex guesses, "You're Professor McGonagall, aren't you?"

"Yes," McGonagall nods slowly, "Anyways, it's time for the sorting ceremony and meeting your classmates. Follow me."

Leading the way, Alex and Draco walk side-by-side into the Great Hall.

"The ceiling shows what it is like outside." Alex whispers to Draco who chuckles.

"Know-It-All." Draco grins as Alex nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah." Alex agrees. Arriving to the front of the room, they all line up at the bottom of the steps.

"When I call your name," Alex tunes out on her teacher. Alex's family is pure blood and she has been raised around magic. But she went to Muggle School to keep up an appearance for where she lives. She lives in a muggle community and her uncle is in Azkaban Prison. Her father and mother are followers of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Her father does everything he can to get Alex to turn her like him, while her mother secretly tries to get Alex to have her back turned against Voldemort, "Hermione Granger."

Watching a girl with bushy brown hair, she nervously climbs the steps.

"Muggleborn." Draco whispers.

"Clearly." Alex agrees.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat calls out making the girl jump.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Slytherin." The hat states before it even touches Draco's head.

As McGonagall goes down the list, they land on Harry. Seeing Harry's lips move, Alex stares seeing the word 'Slytherin' form.

"Gryffindor." The hat finally decides.

"Ronald Weasley." Watching the Weasley boy get sorted into Gryffindor, finally Alex's name gets called, "Alex Russo."

"Slytherin." The hat calls out before it touches her hair. Smirking, Alex looks at Draco before getting up and walking over to her cousin and his friends.

At the end of the sorting ceremony, they dig into their food.

"Hey, I'm Pansy Parkinson." Pansy, the girl across from her greets, looking at Draco who is ignoring her and everyone. Elbowing her cousin, Draco looks to her with food in his mouth.

"When you are done chewing, say hi." Alex states. Watching Draco roll his eyes, Alex elbows him in the stomach. As the food goes flying, it lands all over Pansy. Laughing hysterically, Alex leans on Draco fighting her laughter as Draco laughs.

Seeing Pansy's shocked face and the food dripping off of her face, Alex giggles before laughing with Draco. As everyone laughs around them at their table, Pansy wipes the food off of her disgusted.

After dinner, they go underground to their Slytherin Common Room with their Head of House, Severus Snape. Heading up to her dorm after saying goodnight to her cousin, Alex finds her dorm and head inside.

Feeling a bucket of water land on her, Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Thank you for a shower, Parkinson." Alex states looking at Pansy who is laughing with the other first year girls.

"No problem, Russo." Pansy smirks. With a flick of her wand, Alex is dry again.

Getting changed with the other girls, Alex crawls into her bed and lays there. Closing her eyes, Alex falls into a light sleep.

The next morning, Alex meets up with Draco in the common room. Telling him what happened the night before, Draco narrows his eyes spotting Pansy.

"Parkinson!" Draco shouts catching her attention. Storming over to her, Draco pulls out his wand and points it at her, "If I hear you attacking my cousin again, I will curse you. This is your only warning."

"This snitch is your cousin?" Pansy points to Alex laughing. Sending a curse at Pansy, she turns like a statue before falling to the ground. Looking at Pansy as Draco grabs Alex's hand and pulls her out with their bags on their backs, Crabbe and Goyle follows.

Arriving to the Great Hall, the four of them sit down together before beginning their breakfast. During their breakfast, Crabbe and Goyle talk with Draco as Alex plays with her food. Spotting the bushy hair girl, Hermione Granger, Alex gets up.

"What are you doing?" Draco asks as Alex starts to walk over.

"Going to talk to that Hermione girl." Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"A Gryffindork?"

"I think I will get along with her." Alex states.

"Want me to come?" Draco offers.

"No. I'll be right back." Walking away, Alex approaches Hermione, "Hi." Alex greets sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hi. Why are you talking to me?" Hermione asks nervously, "I know Slytherin and Gryffindor have a feud going back centuries."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Alex Russo." Holding out her hand, Hermione shyly accepts it and they shake hands.

"Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you. If anyone hurts you, tell me okay. My cousin and I will deal with them."

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"No one hurts the people I like and become friends with."

"We don't know each other."

"I don't care. We have the next seven years to get to know each other." Seeing Alex's friendly smile, Hermione can't help but smile back.

"Alex!" Looking up together, Alex rolls her eyes to see Draco signalling her to go with him to their first class. Looking at her schedule, Alex notices that Slytherin and Gryffindor have their first class together.

"Would you like to join me to go to our first class?" Alex offers Hermione.

"I would like to, but," Hermione starts.

"Do you not want to be seen with a Slytherin student?"

"It's just," Hermione sighs, "I'm scared."

"I promise you not to let anyone hurt you or my cousin. I won't hurt you. Please give me a chance?" Watching Hermione nod, the brunette girl grabs her toast and bag before getting up with Alex.

Walking with Alex and the blonde boy, Hermione is introduced to him, Draco. Hermione isn't that good with names even though she is a bookworm. Walking with them and Crabbe and Goyle to their first class, Transfiguration, Alex and Hermione sit together with Draco behind them with Crabbe and Goyle.

Seeing a cat when they walk in, Alex grins turning to Draco.

"It's probably our teacher." Alex whispers to him.

"That would be really cool." Draco chuckles. Hearing running feet, Hermione, Alex and Draco turn to see Harry and Ron panting and walking quickly into the room.

"Thank gosh that our professor isn't here yet." Alex hears Ron whisper to Harry.

Suddenly their teacher comes into Alex's sight. Turning to see the cat missing, Alex looks at Draco with a grin.

"That's so cool." Alex whispers to Draco who nods looking at his cousin. Turning back around, Alex pulls out parchment and ink before copying the note on the board. Hearing Harry and Ron take their seats, Alex relaxes.

During the class after copying down the note, the class tries their first spell. To turn their ink into a snake.

Succeeding, Alex grins before petting her snake while holding it in place. Watching Hermione nail the spell right after her, Alex turns to Draco who turns his ink into a snake a couple of tries later.

Turning them back to ink, Alex is excited.

"I love this class." Alex states as Hermione looks at her with a smile.

"I agree with you." Hermione nods.

After class, Hermione and Alex go their separate ways, sadly. Hermione honestly likes Alex, she's very kind and not like the other Slytherin students. Arriving to her Charms class, Hermione takes a seat and takes notes on the board.

Arriving to Herbology, Alex walks in to see Hermione. Walking over to her, Alex stands next to her with Draco on her other side.

"How was class?" Hermione asks Alex.

"It wasn't so bad. Boring but not bad." Alex answers.

"What class did you have?"

"History of Magic. I have Charms after this then we have Potions together."

"Hermione, why are you talking to a Slytherin?" Ron asks glaring at Alex.

"Back off, Weasley." Alex snaps narrowing her own eyes at him, "Hermione can talk to and be friends with whoever she wants to. You're not the boss of her."

"Ron, stop." Harry whispers.

"Yeah, Ron, listen to your owner." Hearing Draco, Crabbe and Goyle chuckle next to her, Alex looks to Hermione to see her looking down, fighting a smile.

"At least I have a good family, not mixed up with dark magic." Ron fires back.

"At least I have true friends. And for the record, my family isn't mixed up with dark magic."

"Story goes that your family are followers of You-Know-Who."

"So? It's their choice."

"Aren't you going to be like your parents?" Ron asks no longer fighting. Just curious. Seeing Alex's brown eyes soften, the girl rolls her eyes as their teacher walks in.

After class it is lunch hour. Hermione is walking alone because Alex stayed behind to speak with their teacher.

"Hermione!" Stopping, Hermione turns to see Ron and Harry, "Why were you talking with Russo earlier?" Ron questions.

"That's none of your business." Hermione states.

"Is she paying you to be her friend?"

"No. Why do you want to know?"

"I'd be careful around her."

"Be careful around who?" Turning, Ron and Harry see Alex looking at them knowingly, "Me? What did I do?"

"Your family is evil. The darkest and loyal followers of You-Know-Who." Ron answers.

"Stop talking about my family." Alex snaps defensively.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Stunning Ron, the red-haired boy lands on the grass frozen.

"Reverse it!" Harry growls.

"Why should I?" Alex taunts.

"Alex, please?" Hermione whispers. Sighing, Alex reverses the spell.

"You are lucky she asked, or I would have left you here." Alex informs Ron and Harry.

Starting to walk away, Hermione joins Alex.

"You okay?" Alex asks Hermione as they arrive to the courtyard.

"Yeah. Just normal drama." Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I know the feeling. Would you like to join me for lunch or would you like to sit at your table with your other friends?"

"I don't have any friends… besides you." Hermione blushes sadly.

"Hey, you will make friends as the year passes. It's only the first day."

"I guess." Hermione whispers looking down as they stop walking.

"Hermione, please look at me." Looking up, Hermione stares straight into Alex's brown eyes, "I promise you will make more friends. Don't listen to the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Be friends with who you want. It doesn't matter."

"Really?"

"Of course. Heck, we are friends and are on both sides of the forever lasting feud. I don't care what other Gryffindor and Slytherin students think because the only opinion that matters is yours and mine." Seeing Hermione crack a tiny smile, Alex smiles back, "There's the smile I like."

Holding out her hand, Hermione accepts Alex's hand before the two of them walk into the school together.

It is the last class of the day, Flying Lessons. Excited, Alex and Draco walk out together with Crabbe and Goyle following like dogs on leashes.

Hyped for the class, Alex rushes over to Hermione and takes the only free space next to her. Ron and Harry are next to her with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle across from her.

"I hate heights." Hermione whispers catching Alex's attention.

"I don't mind them. Though I'm weird." Alex comments.

"That's not weird."

"All right class. Welcome to your last class of the day, Flying Lessons." Their teacher speaks earning herself everyone's attention. Ignoring her, Alex copies everyone and immediately gets her broom in her hand. Seeing Hermione struggle, Alex softly walks her through it. Harry and Draco are the only two who got their brooms on the first try.

Watching everyone mount their brooms, Alex's takes her up high before landing again. Watching Hermione get a little off the ground, Alex could see her turn green. As the broom goes higher and higher, Alex immediately mounts and goes up to join Hermione.

"Breathe." Alex speaks gently next to Hermione.

"Help me." Hermione whimpers.

"Okay, get on mine." Looking at Alex like she lost her head, Alex nods moving closer. Holding onto Alex, Hermione moves onto Alex's broom. Feeling Alex's arms wrap around her after snatching the other broom out of the air, Alex slowly heads to the ground.

Hearing laughter, Alex and Hermione hop off the broom. Noticing Hermione is in tears, Alex glares at her classmates.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Alex roars furiously. Rushing over, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle surround Alex seeing if she's okay. Alex is too focused on Hermione. Stroking her hair out of her face, Alex searches Hermione's eyes before pulling her into a hug, "Ignore them."

Feeling Hermione shake, Alex knows Hermione is crying. Holding her closer, Alex runs her fingers through Hermione's hair soothingly.

After dinner, Alex and Draco are walking around the school with Crabbe and Goyle.

"It's just like what my parents described." Alex smiles looking at the moving pictures.

"I know." Draco agrees.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what do you think of the school?" Alex turns to the taller and bigger guys.

"Not so bad. It sounded cooler from my parents." Crabbe answers.

"Exactly." Goyle agrees. Arriving to the sixth floor, Alex hears crying.

"Guys, stay here." Alex orders before walking up to the seventh floor. Arriving there, Alex is surprised to see Hermione in tears with a forming bruise on her jaw and a busted lip. Running over to her, Alex kneels down next to her, "Shh, you're okay now. I'm here." Alex whispers.

Feeling Hermione hug her, Alex holds her back.

"I don't care what anybody says, but you are going to take me in there and show me who did this to you." Feeling Hermione nod, Alex pecks the top of her head.

Once Hermione is finished crying, Alex helps her up and calls Draco, Crabbe and Goyle up. As the five of them head inside, Hermione points to the girl who punched her. Storming over to her, Alex punches her hard in the nose. Punching her in the jaw then the eye, Draco pulls his cousin back before she gets carried away.

"Let me go, Draco." Alex growls furiously as the Common Room for Gryffindor go silent.

"You should listen to her." The girl smirks. Pulling out her wand behind the girl's back, Alex shoots a spell at her which gets blocked by another spell. Turning to the owner, it's McGonagall.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall snaps angrily.

"That bloody idiot attacked me." The girl points to Alex.

"You attacked Hermione first." Alex fires back.

"I did not."

"Liar."

"Go make out with your cousin."

"You should go into the Dark Forest and get eaten alive."

"Enough!" McGonagall roars, "You go to your dorm. And you Russo get out of here."

Staying silent, Alex turns to Hermione.

"I'll see you in the morning. Any more trouble, you just tell me tomorrow and I will deal with it." Alex speaks gently to Hermione.

"I will." Hermione nods.

"Good night."

"Good night, Alex, and thank you… for everything."

"What are friends for?" Alex smiles earning a smile from Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the grass waiting for Hermione, Alex moves so she is laying down watching the clouds. It has been a month since school started and Alex and Hermione have gotten so close that they consider each other as best friends.

Hearing shouting, Alex sits back up and turns to see Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody hell." Alex murmurs before getting on her feet. Watching in shock as Ron gets into Hermione's face, he screams horrible words at her.

Running over, Alex reaches Hermione and Ron. Pulling Hermione behind her, Alex glares balling her hands into fists.

"Get out of here." Alex snaps.

"What are you going about it?" Ron taunts.

"You don't want to know."

"Looks like you have a slimy filthy snake as a body guard, Granger." Ron smirks.

"At least she has someone who is always behind her."

Insulting each other back and forth, Ron's friends approach them. Having their wands pointed at Alex, Harry is the only one who doesn't have his out.

"Oh come on, harassing an unarmed girl? That's just wrong." Alex states. Looking through the crowd, Alex spots Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Seeing them walk toward them, Alex looks away, "You better watch your backs."

"You are not in the place to make threats." A guy from Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, chuckles.

"I'm just stating that." Alex rolls her eyes.

"Why aren't you trying to escape?" Ron wonders.

"And have to curse me behind my back? No thanks."

"Get away from them, Gryffindorks." Draco growls darkly forcing him and Crabbe and Goyle through the crowd.

"Five against seven, we will win." Dean smirks. With a flick of his wand, Draco stuns Dean. As the spells fly, Alex guards Hermione, blocking her from the spells.

"Enough!" Alex hears blocking a stunner. Getting knocked off her feet; Alex hits the ground hitting her head off the ground, "Russo!" Alex hears before blacking out.

Hearing sobbing, Alex groans turning her head to the sound. Opening her eyes, she blinks a few times to clear her vision. Seeing Hermione sobbing into her hands, Alex reaches out and rubs Hermione's arm.

"Alex." Hermione breathes looking up from her hands. Wiping her tears away, Hermione leans forward and hugs Alex tightly.

"I'm okay." Alex promises, "I promise."

"Draco challenged Harry and Ron to a midnight duel tonight." Hermione whispers.

"I'm not surprised." Alex admits, "It's most likely to get revenge."

"You know your cousin well." Hermione cracks a tiny smile.

"I know. It's creepy."

"Does he know you very well?"

"A bit. He reads me well, but not as good as me reading him."

"I wish my cousins and I were close." Hermione speaks softly and shyly.

"Sometimes Draco and I are too close. So when is the duel?"

"Tonight."

"Alex!" Looking at the door, there is Draco rushing over, "We're up late tonight."

"I know. Hermione told me." Alex smiles.

"You coming tonight?" Draco asks looking at Hermione.

"Uh," Hermione starts.

"You don't have to." Alex steps in, "You can if you want, but you don't have to."

"Thank you." Hermione whispers, "I'll just follow Harry and Ron."

"You're so brave, Hermione." Seeing her friend blush, Alex takes her hand and yawns.

"You should go to sleep, cousin." Draco sighs sitting down on her bed.

"I know." Starting to fall asleep, Alex smiles at Hermione, "Thank you."

"What for?" Hermione asks quietly.

"Being my friend." Alex admits, "Crabbe and Goyle are Draco's friends. I don't have anyone but you. I'm not good at making friends."

"Neither am I."

"We will make some as the year goes on. Well, you will, not me." Alex frowns.

"Why do you say that?"

"No one would want to be friends with someone who only knows darkness."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were, still are and always will be, followers of the Dark Lord. I admit, my father wants me to follow in their footsteps, but my mother doesn't want me to."

"I don't understand." Hermione sighs.

"Pretty much, my father wants me to follow his and my mother's way, while my mother wants me to be my own person."

"My parents want me to follow them." Draco agrees.

"So to be good or evil?" Hermione questions trying to understand.

"Exactly." Alex and Draco nod.

"Wow." Hermione whispers.

"Miss Russo, you're awake." Madame Pomfrey walks over smiling, "You are free to go."

"YES!" Alex sits up slowly before slipping off the bed. Leading Draco and Hermione out, Draco looks are his watch.

"Dinner then wait a few hours until the duel." Draco whispers in his cousin's ear as Hermione feels Alex take her hand.

"Perfect. Food." Gently pulling Hermione after her, Draco chuckles and follows.

At the Great Hall, Alex sits down with Draco sad that Hermione can't join them. Hermione looks so scared and awkward sitting alone.

"Who cares." Alex whispers before getting up. Walking over to Hermione, Alex sits down next to her as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle joins them as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asks worried and confused.

"Having dinner." Alex smirks looking at her friend. Seeing Hermione crack a smile, Alex leans into her and kisses her cheek, "Relax." Alex whispers.

During dinner, Alex sees the furious looks from the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Alex honestly gave up caring. After dinner, Alex walks Hermione to the library for they can get their homework finished.

Twenty to midnight, Alex and Draco head to the Trophy Room for the midnight duel. Crabbe and Goyle are following them for support. Arriving to the Trophy Room, Alex unlocks the door and the light at the tip of her wand guides them into the room.

Seeing Harry, Ron, the boy who has rotten luck and Hermione standing there, Draco gets Alex to lock the door as he leads them forward. Joining them, Draco speaks furiously before Crabbe, Goyle and Alex back off to the side.

"Draco, go easy on him." Alex teases, "After all, he does live with muggles."

"Back off, Russo." Ron growls.

"Want to duel me, Weasley?" Alex smirks.

"Bring it."

Moving further into the room, Hermione follows worried. Leaning against the wall, Hermione watches Alex's and Ron's duel begins.

A good twenty minutes later, Hermione notices that Alex is slowing down.

"Ron, give up." Hermione begs, "Do this another day when Alex hasn't been in the hospital wing."

"No." Ron snaps sending a stunner at Alex. Watching Alex dodge it in time, Alex fires another one back at him.

As Harry's stunner flies passed Draco, Alex tries to block Ron's but gets hit with Harry's. Flying into the air, Alex smashes through trophy cases and hits the brick wall. Landing on the floor in a heap, Hermione and the others rush over, forgetting about the rivalry.

"Alex!" Hermione whispers shaking Alex's shoulder, "Alex, wake up. Please." Hermione begs.

Gulping, Harry knows he needs to get help, even if it costs them detentions and losing points for the House Cup.

"I'll go get help." Harry speaks gently.

"Please do, Potter." Draco agrees. Getting up, Harry runs as fast as he can to Gryffindor Tower.

As Harry is gone, Hermione sits on the floor as Alex's head and slips her head into her lap after Draco rolls her over onto her back.

Hearing the door open, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron and Hermione look up to see Harry and McGonagall.

"Move." McGonagall orders forcing Crabbe, Goyle and Ron out of the way. Harry looks to Neville Longbottom to see his face pale and stays back out of the way.

Watching a blanket appear, Harry watches Draco and Hermione help the still knocked out Alex, up and McGonagall wraps her in the blanket.

Draco and Hermione have their arms around Alex and each one of Alex's arms over their shoulders. Leading the kids out, McGonagall leads them to the hospital wing.

At the corner, dividing the Slytherins, Gryffindors and the teacher their different ways, McGonagall sends them all to bed besides Draco and Hermione.

Arriving to the hospital wing, McGonagall walks quickly to wake Madame Pomfrey as Hermione and Draco carefully lays Alex on one of the beds. Removing Alex's shoes, Hermione carefully pulls the blankets back with Draco's help. Covering the eleven-year-old, Hermione lets a tear slip down her cheek.

"She's going to be okay." Draco speaks to Hermione softly, looking at her, "Alex is a fighter and nothing will stop her from making it to her goals."

"How do you know?" Hermione sniffles.

"I know my cousin." Nodding, Hermione strokes Alex's black hair back out of her face.

Sitting down on Alex's bed, Hermione holds one of Alex's hands, gently stroking her hair with the other.

Watching Hermione care for his cousin, Draco can't help but relax knowing Hermione will always be behind Alex.

Two days later, Hermione and Draco would always go to the hospital wing to check up on Alex. Walking into the hospital wing, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and Hermione head in the direction of Alex's bed. Noticing that the bed is empty, Hermione begins to panic.

"Alex?" Hermione calls out softly. Alex has been knocked out and today is day three.

Hearing footsteps behind them, Hermione immediately turns to see Alex on her feet.

"Hey, guys." Alex greets gently. Feeling Hermione hug her tightly, Alex hugs her back, "I'm okay." Alex promises. Pulling back a little, Hermione could see bruises and cuts from her accident.

"You scared me." Hermione whispers with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Alex apologizes. Hugging Hermione to her tightly, Alex and Hermione refuse to let go, "I'm allowed out now."

"Really?" Draco smiles.

"Yeah. Just take it easy though."

"We have Flying Lessons now." Crabbe grins, "You coming, Alex?"

"Yeah." Pulling away slowly, Alex takes Hermione's hand into her's, "Let's go."

Arriving to the class, Madame Hooch is surprised to see Alex.

"Are you well enough to fly, Miss Russo?" Hooch asks.

"Not really." Alex admits, "I'm going to sit out."

"Okay. Here is your broom just in case." Accepting the broom that Hooch passed her, Alex sits down on the grass next to Hermione, who is standing and looking around nervously.

Watching her classmates fly and land, Hermione's turn arrives. Hearing the laughter as Hermione stares at the broom, Alex gets to her feet.

"Mount your broom." Alex whispers standing next to Hermione. Doing what she is told, Hermione copies Alex's demonstration, "Now push off." Going up in the air a little, Hermione follows behind Alex. As Hermione lands on her own, Alex lands next to her, "Excellent work." Alex smiles. Smiling back, the class gasps.

Looking away from Hermione, Neville is struggling on his broom, which is swinging him back and forth and up and down like a bull.

Flying up to him, Alex speeds through the air to Neville. Reaching Neville in time, Alex catches him just as he falls off the broom. Holding his wrist tightly as Alex hangs in the air with one hand gripping her broom; Alex barely keeps them balanced in the air.

Zooming up, Draco grabs Alex's wrist just as she loses her grip on the broom. Arriving next to them, Harry grabs Neville's hand and Draco and Harry work together to get them all to the ground safely.

Touching the ground, Alex feels dizzy. Sitting down on the grass, Draco sits down next to her and holds her to him.

"Remind me to never fly when you just get out of the hospital wing." Alex murmurs as Hermione rushes over.

Over the next few weeks, Alex has been getting suspicious of Professor Quirrell. He would always talk to himself out loud and constantly keeps his eyes on Harry.

Following Quirrell down the hallway a good distance away but enough to hear him talk and argue with himself.

"Someone is following us." Alex hears a different voice speak. Ducking behind a statue, Alex listens closely.

"I don't see anyone." Quirrell's voice is heard.

"Behind the statue." Hearing Quirrell's footsteps, Alex leans against the wall to only fall back. Landing on the ground, Alex immediately backs up to be completely out of sight.

Feeling hands on her and over covers her mouth, Alex starts to squirm. Biting the hand, the hand pulls back cursing. Turning around, the light from the wand, Alex notices Ron's twin brothers.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" One of them asks, glaring at her.

"Escaping Quirrell?" Alex offers before turning back to the wall to find Quirrell gone, "Freaking hell."

"What?"

"Something is not right with that guy." Alex states.

"He's just a stuttering old idiot."

"I know, but he was talking to someone, and they replied. No one was with him." Alex explains.

"Hmm, maybe he's possessed." One of the twins jokes.

"This doesn't add up." Alex stares at the wall thinking hard.

"Don't hurt yourself, Russo." The other twin comments.

"I'm going to go search for him," Alex starts.

"And get caught?"

"Who cares?" Alex shrugs her shoulders, getting to her feet.

"I'm starting to like you, Russo. I'm Fred, by the way. This is George." Fred smiles.

Getting out of their hiding place, Fred and George head out with Alex. Pulling out a map, George uses it and directs them to Quirrell.

Arriving to the third floor, Fred and George wish Alex good luck before leaving. Sneaking into the third floor corridor, Alex sees a door partway open. Tiptoeing her way over, Alex kneels down and peeks through the crack.

Seeing a three-headed giant dog and Quirrell playing the harp, Alex watching the dog start to fall asleep.

"Someone is outside the door." Alex hears the strange voice.

"My Lord, I swear no one is here but us." Quirrell answers stuttering.

"Take a look for yourself." Getting up, Alex watches Quirrell stand, taking his harp with him. Backing up, Alex goes to run but the door opens quickly before she gets the chance.

"Russo." Quirrell gasps.

"Russo? A Russo kid?" The strange voice questions, "Theresa and Jerry Russo's kid?"

"Russo, answer to him." Quirrell orders.

"Yes." Alex answers in fear.

"Let me talk to her." The voice speaks strictly.

"Are you strong enough, My Lord?"

"I am for this." Watching Quirrell nod before turning around. Stunned as Quirrell removes his turban, there is a face at the back of Quirrell's head.

"Hello, Alex Russo." The face grins, "Your parents are my most trusted and loyal Death Eaters."

"You're the Dark Lord." Alex gasps, "I heard all the great things you have done."

"I trust you have. It was you who have been following us."

"I'm sorry, but yes. I'm the one."

"Hmm, maybe you can help us."

"To do what, exactly?"

"There is something down the trapdoor that, that creature is guarding. There will be tasks blocking your way, but you have to pass them to get to that object I'm after."

"What is it, Sir?"

"It's the Philosopher's stone."

"A rock? What is the big deal about a rock?"

"It can bring me back to life." Stunned, Alex can't help but feel terrified. Terrified for her best friend and cousin. She hasn't decided if she is following in her parents footsteps or not.

"So," Alex starts breaking out of the shock, "You want me to get it?"

"Yes. This idiot is too scared."

Nodding, Alex mentally curses herself for spying, "Okay. I'll do it. Just give me time and I'll figure out how to get down there and get it."

"Good." Voldemort smiles. His smile freaks her out but Alex smiles back.


	3. Chapter 3

Playing in the Quidditch Pitch with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Hermione, Alex and the boys are flying around catching balls that Hermione sends at them.

Not seeing Snape watching from the entrance, he watches Alex and Draco closely, who are both the best two on the brooms. Crabbe and Goyle both can fly fine, but they constantly miss the balls.

"You, Alex and you, Draco, are tied on catching. Here is the final one." Hermione laughs before sending it high into the sky. Racing Draco, Alex and Draco are head to head, constantly tied. Grabbing the ball after doing a dive to the ground, Draco pulled up before he reached the ground. Alex is the daredevil out of them two.

"Ha! In your face, Draco!" Alex laughs hopping off her broom.

"Russo, Malfoy!" Snape calls making his entrance.

"We didn't do it!" Alex states, jumping from his surprise entrance.

"Relax, Russo." Snape rolls his eyes, "Come with me. Both of you."

Following Snape up to the school, Alex and Draco sneak nervous looks back and forth.

Arriving to Dumbledore's office, Snape orders them to stay in the hallways as he goes in. Leaning against the wall, Alex bites her nails.

"I hope we're not in trouble." Alex whispers.

"Father will deal with them if we are." Draco speaks gently, reassuring his cousin.

"I know, but mom and dad wouldn't be too happy." Alex sighs. Before getting the chance to reply, the door opens and they are signalled to enter before Snape storms away.

Walking into Dumbledore's office, Alex closes the door behind her softly.

"Miss Russo," Dumbledore nods, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello, Professor." Alex greets for both eleven-year-olds.

"As you both may know, Mr. Potter made the Quidditch team for Gryffindor." Dumbledore starts.

"Yes, Sir." Draco nods.

"Professor Snape and I agreed one of you may join for your talents."

"It should be Alex." Draco states.

"Why me?" Alex questions.

"I'm a seeker, you're a chaser." Draco shrugs his shoulders.

"What is the position that needs to be filled?" Alex wonders.

"Chaser." Dumbledore answers.

"See, cousin, you're in." Draco grins.

"Looks like you are, Miss Russo."

As they finish the meeting, Draco leaves while Alex stays behind.

"Miss Russo, is something on your mind?" Dumbledore asks knowing something is bothering Alex.

"Uhm, I'm scared to tell you." Alex whispers.

"Tell me what?"

"Professor Quirrell, he, uh, isn't who he says he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know why he always wears a turban?"

"Religion?"

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"Care to tell me?"

"Well, you see, there is a face on the back of his head and it talks and moves." Alex reveals.

"How do you know?"

"I ended up talking to that face. They want me to do something bad."

"What is the task?"

"To get the Philosopher's stone." Alex stares straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore speaks evenly, "That's who it is." Watching Alex nod, Dumbledore frowns deeply, "He's using you to get to the stone."

"Yes, Sir."

"I want you to play on his side, Miss Russo. He obviously trusts you to play this role."

"My parents are his most loyal and trustworthy Death Eaters he has."

Watching Dumbledore nod, Alex bites her bottom lip.

"What else is wrong?" Dumbledore questions.

"What do I do when I reach the stone? Give it to him? Get killed?"

"I will keep you safe, Miss Russo. I will be there to stop anything from happening."

"What if you're not?"

"Then I will keep Professor Snape and one other teacher in the loop and get them to keep an eye on you, Quirrell and Voldemort." Watching Alex shake, Dumbledore gets up and walks over to her. Sitting down on the other chair next to her, he places his hand on her shoulder, "Miss Russo, you won't die."

"How can you be sure?" Alex whimpers, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I just am."

"I'm terrified."

"I know you are. I would be too."

Three days later, Quirrell keeps pulling Alex out of her classes so he and Voldemort can talk with her about getting the stone. Voldemort is getting very impatient. Scared, at midnight that third day, Alex makes her way into the third floor corridor with Quirrell. Walking inside the room, the dog begins to bark. Jumping back, Alex crashes into Quirrell who pushes her forward to get passed her.

Backing into the wall as Quirrell plays the harp, the dog falls asleep.

"Russo, get over here." Quirrell speaks in a normal tone of voice. Walking over, Alex helps Quirrell to move the paw off the trapdoor. Opening it, Alex looks down nervously. Feeling herself get pushed in, Alex lands on roots before she could scream.

"What are you doing here, Quirrell?" Alex hears Snape's voice.

"What do you want, Snape?" Quirrell fires back.

"Get out of here." Feeling movement and something wrap around her ankles, Alex squirms trying to get away, but it's too dark to see what it is. Lighting up her wand, Alex finds her on a plant and the vines wrap around her to stop her from moving.

"HELP!" Alex screams before the vine covers her mouth and wraps around her throat. Getting strangled and losing air, Alex's vision blurs. Thinking of what day it is as she passes out, Alex remembers it is Halloween. She was with Quirrell when he let the troll in and hid in the corridor when he faked being passed out. Quirrell made her invisible and once everyone was gone he reversed the spell.

Suddenly Alex sees a figure drop down through the trapdoor. Barely seeing their face, Alex could tell they aren't wearing a turban. It's Snape. Seeing a blinding light, the vines retreat. Choking and gasping for air, Snape walks over and lifts Alex up.

"Can you walk, Russo?" Snape asks. Taking a step, Alex collapses. Feeling Snape lift her up again, Alex clenches his robe tightly, "Walk with me." Doing so, Snape suddenly stops and removes her wand from her hand. Holding onto Alex, Snape raises the wands and uses them to make them fly up into the air and through the trapdoor.

The dog is awake and Quirrell is gone. Holding Alex behind him, as the dog growls at them, Snape slowly backs them up.

Suddenly, Alex collapses again and is passed out.

"Bloody hell." Snape whispers. Casting a spell onto the harp, the dog gets loopy and starts to doze. Lifting Alex up into his arms, he rushes out and locks the door.

Taking Alex down into the dungeons, he takes her to the Slytherin common room.

"Russo, wake up." Snape whispers patting her cheek to wake her up. Watching it not work, Snape uses his wand and sends water at her, waking her up. Wiping her wet face, Snape sighs in relief, "Are you okay, Russo?"

Watching Alex start to choke, Snape lays her on the couch on her side. Stroking her wet hair and ignoring his soaked cloak, Snape is actually scared for the eleven-year-old. He's scared that one of these times that she will lose her life.

Watching Alex's eyes close after she's done choking, Snape gently taps her cheek, waking her.

"Can you walk?" Snape whispers. Watching Alex shake her head, Snape sighs. Taking the stairs, he makes it up them before they turn into a slide. Stepping into the room for the first years, Snape takes Alex to the only spare bed and sets her on it, "Good night, Russo."

"Thank you." Alex whispers finally speaking.

"You're welcome, Russo."

The next morning, Snape is at the head table keeping an eye on Quirrell while McGonagall keeps an eye on Alex.

Alex is at her table with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Alex watches Hermione laugh and talk with Harry and Ron. Feeling hurt, Alex fights her tears and gets up. Running out of the Great Hall, Alex runs all the way to the Slytherin common room. Collapsing on the couch, Alex sobs into the pillow.

"What's wrong with you, Russo?" Alex hears Pansy's voice.

"Go away." Alex chokes out.

"No. It must be hard losing your Gryffindork friend." Pansy's voice comes out soft and gentle.

"How do you know?" Alex asks sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"I lost so many friends that I know how you feel. You need someone who understands what you are going through." Nodding slowly, Alex sniffles as Pansy sits down next to Alex. Collapsing into Pansy's arms, Alex starts to cry again.

"I was always there for her." Alex cries.

"I saw that. She's a jerk." Pansy sighs stroking Alex's straight hair.

Hearing the bell ring, Alex and Pansy don't move. Missing half of their first class, Pansy and Alex finally arrives.

"Nice for you both to join us." McGonagall greets.

"We had issues to deal with, Professor." Pansy explains lightly before kicking a fellow Slytherin student out of his desk and gets Alex to sit next to her. Watching Hermione look back at them, Pansy glares at her as Alex avoids her so called friend's eyes. Looking down at her work, Alex feels the tears form again.

Blinking them back, Alex finally looks up and copies the notes on the board.

After class, Pansy and Alex get up and start to leave. Rushing up to Alex, Hermione takes Alex's arm to stop her from leaving.

"Alex," Hermione starts.

"Don't talk to her." Pansy snaps, slapping Hermione's hand off Alex's arm.

"What was that for?" Hermione asks rubbing her hand.

"Like you don't know, Granger." Pansy glares before leading Alex out of the room.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Draco asks starting to get angry.

"I don't know." Hermione whispers, hurt.

"Could it be from her seeing you with Weasley and Potter?" Crabbe wonders.

"Wait, does she make a lot of friends?" Hermione turns to Draco.

"No. Didn't she tell you that?"

"No. Just that she's not good making them." Draco crosses his arms.

"You must have done something. I haven't seen her so hurt."

"Since when has she been close to Parkinson?" Goyle wonders.

"Something is not right." Draco and Hermione speak at the same time.

Sitting in her Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Hermione keeps her eyes on Alex, ignoring what they are being taught. Hermione is trying to figure out what she has done wrong.

Sitting with Harry and Ron instead of Alex, Hermione walks in to see Alex sitting with Pansy close to crying still and with a big frown on her face with a lot of hurt in her brown eyes.

"Why are you looking at Russo?" Ron asks getting angry.

"She's my friend." Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Doesn't look like it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hermione turns to Ron.

"She wasn't there when you got attacked by the troll yesterday. She wasn't looking for you or had dinner with you."

"She could have been busy, Ronald." Hermione sighs.

"She looks so upset. Maybe something happened." Harry steps in before hurtful words could start flying.

"Pair up." Quirrell orders interrupting their conversation, "Don't make me assign you partners."

"Do it." Harry comments hoping to get one of the three to be Alex's partner.

"Fine. Potter and Russo. Granger and Parkinson. Weasley and Malfoy." Quirrell states stuttering at their names.

Standing up, Harry makes his way to Alex. Hearing Alex sigh, she gets up and leads him to the back of the room.

"So what are we doing?" Harry asks the black hair girl.

"A disarming spell." Alex explains. Telling him the spell they start to practice. Seeing Alex keeps getting distracted, Harry follows her eyes to see her looking at Hermione and Pansy.

"What did Hermione do to hurt you?" Harry suddenly asks making Alex look at him is surprise.

"What?"

"You look really hurt. Hermione did something didn't she?"

"You should ask her." Alex looks at him growing furious.

"She doesn't know what she did."

"She betrayed me. There, happy now?" Alex snaps just as the bell rings.

"Russo, stay behind." Quirrell orders seeing Alex starting to storm out. Suddenly scared, Alex stops and nods. Backing away from the door slowly, Alex makes it over to her desk.

Watching Quirrell flick his wand, the door closes and locks. Staring at Quirrell, he walks over removing his turban.

"You should've kept moving down that trapdoor, Russo." Voldemort speaks as Quirrell turns around sitting at the desk in front of Alex.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I was being strangled and didn't know how to get out." Alex stutters and explaining herself.

"Maybe you are useless. But I need you to come back to life."

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I'll do better."

"I know you will. Be ready to go back down there tonight."

"Yes, Sir."

Leaving the classroom, Alex jumps a foot in the air, seeing Hermione standing at the door.

"I betrayed you? How did I do that?" Hermione asks right away.

"Leave me alone." Alex whispers walking passed her ex-friend.

"Alex Russo!" Hermione shouts making Alex stop, "Get back here." Hearing Alex sigh, the other girl turns and makes her way back to her, "We are going to talk about this."

"I have my Charms class right now." Alex rolls her eyes.

"I don't care." Hermione snaps. Grabbing Alex's arm, Hermione drags her to the Gryffindor common room. Pulling Alex down onto the couch in front of the fireplace, Hermione turns to Alex, "Explain to me what I did."

"Why did you ignore me yesterday and this morning?" Alex fires back.

"Why didn't you come after me when the troll got lose?" Hermione counters.

"What?" Alex looks at Hermione confused, "I thought you were up here, safe." Alex explains, "Besides, I was with Professor Quirrell."

"Say that again?" Hermione whispers.

"I was with Professor Quirrell." Alex repeats.

"Why?"

"I can't say." Alex looks down, "But, if you think about doing anything with the third floor corridor, don't. You will get hurt."

"Alex, please tell me what is going on." Hermione begs.

"I can't Hermione." Alex closes her eyes remembering Voldemort threatening Hermione's life.

"Alex," Hermione sighs.

"You will get killed if I tell you, Hermione." Alex looks at her close to crying. Hermione looks at Alex in shock.

"What?"

"Please just drop it."

"Alex, you have to talk to a teacher. They will help you."

"They can't."

"Yes they can."

"They can't!" Alex shouts, "I have to do this on my own." Alex frowns and closes her eyes again trying hard to not cry.

"Okay. I'll drop it." Hermione sighs, "I wasn't ignoring you. I thought you were ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you, Hermione."

"What have you been doing that was keeping you so busy?"

"I," Alex opens her eyes looking at Hermione again, "I sort of, been following Professor Quirrell around."

"Why?"

"He makes me suspicious." Hermione nods.

"He makes me that way too, but Professor Snape more than."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's evil and wants whatever is on the third floor corridor." Alex shakes her head.

"No he's not."

"That's because he's your head of house."

"No. That's not why. I _know_ who is after it."

"Who is?"

"The Dark Lord." Alex whispers.

"You-Know-Who?" Alex nods silently.

"How? How do you know that?"

"I have to help him or he will kill you."

"Alex, you _have_ to tell someone."

"Professor Dumbledore knows. That's why two teachers are watching me closely."

"So Snape is trying to get it to give it to You-Know-Who?"

"No. Professor Snape is trying to _stop_ it from happening."

"Alex, you have to let the adults handle it."

"I can't. The Dark Lord will kill you and me. If he finds out," Alex trails off.

"Then I will help you. Behind the scenes."

"How?"

"What is the first obstacle?"

"The dog," Alex states confused.

"Have you got passed it?"

"The Dark Lord has."

"How?"

"Playing music. It puts the dog to sleep."

"What's next?"

"Vines from a plant of some kind. If you struggle, it will kill you."

"Describe it to me." Explaining, Hermione smiles.

"What?"

"It's Devil's Snare. You need sunlight or if you can't do sunlight, don't struggle."

"Oh." Alex nods in understanding.

"Anything else?"

"No. I only got those two."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Alex and Quirrell get passed Devil's Snare. Arriving to a chess board, Alex grins.

"Wizard's Chess. I love this." Alex looks at Quirrell excitedly.

"Lead the way." Quirrell smirks.

"Get on the knight." Alex orders before taking over the queen. Starting the game, Alex counters every move the white side makes. Creaming the other side with ten pieces left, Alex knocks Quirrell out when she 'accidentally' put him in the way of the pawn. Hurrying through the door, Alex drags Quirrell's knocked out body with her.

Hearing voices behind her, Alex locks the door behind her and barricades it. Looking around her, she spots a broom and birds… well; as she looks closer they are keys. Dragging Quirrell over to the door, Alex pieces it together. One of the keys needs to unlock the door. Starring at the lock, Alex knows the type of key she is looking for.

Grabbing the broom, Alex takes off into the air.

Hearing a groan as Alex hunts down the key, Quirrell starts to awake. Catching the key, Alex jumps off the broom when she is close to the ground and runs to the door. Unlocking the door, Alex throws the key behind her and helps Quirrell through the door as the keys chase them. Slamming the door closed, Alex barricades it.

"Snape's task." Quirrell speaks quietly.

Turning around, Alex spots potions. Reading the riddle, Alex smirks looking at the flames. One takes them through the exit and the other takes them to the next task. The other potions are poisonous.

Inspecting the potions, Alex picks up the poisonous ones and smashes them on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Quirrell asks furiously.

"Solving the riddle." Alex explains continuing to toss bottles over her shoulder. Arriving to the final two, Alex picks one up, "Drink." Alex orders passing it to Quirrell. Doing just that, Quirrell walks through the fire Alex points to. Drinking some herself, Alex walks through the fire.

Walking down the steps after Quirrell, they arrive to the mirror.

Just in the room with the potions, Snape sighs seeing that Quirrell solved the riddle. Drinking some himself, Snape walks through the fire and rushes down the stairs to spot Alex and Quirrell standing in front of the mirror. Alex is his best potions student. He knows Alex solved it.

"You will make an excellent Death Eater if you solve this and get the stone." Snape hears Voldemort's voice as he walks down the steps.

Turning around, Alex spots Snape.

"Professor Snape." Alex whispers causing Quirrell to turn around as well.

"Come to help us, Severus?" Quirrell asks grinning.

"No. To take Russo back to safety." Snape snarls, "Russo, get over here." Snape orders. Rushing up to him, Alex stops next to Snape. Watching in shock of Quirrell sending a spell at Snape, Snape deflects it and it smokes Quirrell in the face, knocking him out.

Walking over to Quirrell, Snape drags Alex down with him. Flying them all out of the room, Alex is surprised to see them in smoke.

Stopping at the hospital wing, Alex lands on her feet before falling to her knees, exhausted. Before them is Dumbledore.

"Professor, I'm so sorry." Alex whispers worriedly.

"I know you are, Miss Russo. Take a bed and go to sleep." Dumbledore speaks gently. Nodding, Alex does what she is told. Lying down, Alex closes her eyes before opening them and staring at the ceiling. Hearing Snape and Dumbledore speak to each other, Snape informs Dumbledore how far Alex and Quirrell got.

Impressed of Alex, Dumbledore looks to the eleven-year-old.

"Miss Russo?" Dumbledore calls to her softly. Sitting up, Alex looks at him.

"Yes, Professor?" Alex asks softly.

"How did you get so far?"

"Far for what?"

"Down the trapdoor."

"I," Alex stutters, "I just did."

"You are a brilliant young witch."

"Thank you, Professor."

Watching Quirrell start to awake, Alex lies down again and pretends to be asleep.

Calming her pounding heart and her breathing, Alex listens to the argument but the words are unable to register in her mind.

By Christmas vacation, Alex is on the train with Hermione, on the way home. Alex is happy to be away from the drama at school and fills Hermione on everything that has happened with Quirrell.

"Bloody hell, Alex. You need some serious help. If it's not Snape, who is helping You-Know-Who, who is?" Hermione asks.

"Professor Quirrell." Alex whispers happy they have locked the compartment door.

"Alex, why can't you get help?"

"The Dark Lord trusts me because of my parents. I can't let them down and get them into trouble with him."

"So you are going to be like your parents?"

"I'm not trying to, but I know I'm walking with them into the darkness."

"Can you stop?"

"I'm trying. I don't want to be like them. I want to be good."

"Is being my friend showing your good side?"

"Yes, but I'm not using you Hermione. So don't start please." Watching Hermione crack a smile, Alex smiles back.

Hearing a knock on the door, both girls turn to see Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"May they come in?" Alex asks gently.

"Uhm," Hermione bites her lip.

"You are free to say no."

"They can." Hermione agrees. Nodding, Alex gets up and unlocks the door. Letting the other Slytherin students in, Pansy glares.

"Why are you around Alex?" Pansy snaps.

"Pansy, Hermione and I are friends. We sorted everything out. I told you that." Alex sighs.

"She's just going to hurt you again." Pansy frowns.

"Maybe so, but you would do the same. It will be by accident." Alex states sitting down next to Hermione with Draco on her left. They aren't in their school robes anymore. They are in their regular clothes.

As the train docks at Kings Cross, they all climb off the train and go through the wall with their trunks. Alex knows Hermione, Ron and Harry are figuring out where Nicholas Flammel's name sounds familiar from. Alex plans to help them.

Hermione is acting like she knows nothing about the Philosopher's Stone and what tasks are down the trapdoor. She knows she has to tell them at some point, but Hermione is going to stop Voldemort from getting the stone. Somehow at least. She needs to save Alex, and she _will_ find a way.

Walking beside her best friend, Hermione and Alex stop, looking for their own families. Spotting her parents, Hermione hands Alex her Christmas present and gives her a hug before wishing Alex a Merry Christmas.

Walking to her own parents, Alex joins them. Alex already gave Hermione her gift on the train. Alex secretly gave Hermione her notebook with all the information she needs about, the stone, Nicholas Flammel, the dog, Devil's Snare, the keys, potions and the mirror. She even wrote down about the Wizard's Chess.

She even gave Hermione her duplicated books from home. She asked her mom to make a copy of each and send them to her, which Theresa happily did.

In her letters to Theresa, Alex told her all about Hermione and Theresa is extremely happy that Alex made a friend that is exactly like her, just in Gryffindor. Theresa doesn't mind that Hermione is in Gryffindor, but she knows that Jerry won't approve and will do everything he can to end the friendship. So she never told him about Hermione.

Appearing to their home, Alex immediately smiles. She's free from Voldemort for a little while.

Walking into her house, Alex is greeted by Pippy, her family's house elf. Pippy likes Alex a lot and loves how she is innocent and nothing like her cousin, spoiled, cruel and a brat.

"Pippy, take Alex's things to her room." Jerry orders.

"It's okay, daddy. I want to." Alex denies.

"Alex, it's Pippy's job to serve us and do what we tell her to do." Rolling her eyes, Alex shakes her head before grabbing her trunk and takes it to her room. Slamming the door, Alex pulls out her homework for the holidays.

On Christmas Day, Alex bolts down the stairs and into the living room where the tree is. Grinning excitedly up at Theresa, Jerry is sitting on the couch drinking Firewhisky and reading The Daily Prophet.

"Merry Christmas, mommy." Alex smiles giving Theresa a hug.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." Theresa chuckles hugging her daughter back. Alex is their only child so Alex is always with her cousin growing up. She and Draco are impossible to separate, "Go open your gifts."

Immediately sitting on the ground, Alex makes three piles, one for Theresa's gifts, Jerry's gifts and her own.

Sitting down on the couch, Alex brings over her parents' gifts before watching them open them.

Once finished, Jerry gets up and walks out, a typical move. Alex is still hurt when he does it, but she's used to it.

"Open yours, honey. I want to see what you got." Theresa smiles. Doing just that, Alex leaves Hermione's gift for last. Getting the newest broom from her Uncle Lucius Malfoy, Alex is excited. Getting books for next year so she can start studying, like Potions, Herbology and Charms, besides the books that are not out yet, Alex even gets chocolate, candies, a new Wizard's Chess set, a ring with a stone, a new necklace with her name, and a matching one that says Hermione.

"You got one for Hermione?" Alex gasps looking at Theresa.

"Yes. You can give it to her for me."

"I will. Thank you, mommy."

Arriving to Hermione's present, Alex opens it to find muggle books that she always wanted to get but Jerry wouldn't let her get them.

"Wow, a lot of books." Theresa chuckles, "What are they?" Letting Theresa look at them, Alex is nervous, "I know you will enjoy them." Relaxing, Alex stiffens up again and Theresa hides the books as Jerry walks in.

"What is on your mind, honey?" Theresa asks Jerry.

"Severus contacted me." Jerry answers.

"Severus Snape?" Theresa questions making sure it's him.

"Yes."

"What did he like?"

"Did you know, our daughter is going to bring back The Dark Lord?" Jerry looks at Alex with pride written all across his face. Looking down at her lap, Alex can't look at her parents.

"Alex, look at me." Theresa orders. Looking up at her mother, Alex gulps seeing no emotion on her face, "Jerry, leave us." Theresa snaps.

"Fine." Leaving the room, Theresa turns back to Alex after putting a silencing spell on the room.

"You don't have to do this, Alex." Theresa whispers.

"He's going to kill Hermione if I don't." Alex admits with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"He," Alex stutters as tears fall.

"I heard you, honey." Theresa sighs, "Have you told anyone?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Hermione." Alex frowns as the tears stream down her cheeks.

"What did they say?"

"Hermione is scared. Professor Dumbledore told me to work with The Dark Lord. He has two teachers watching me."

"Who?"

"I know one, Professor Snape."

"Who is the other?"

"I don't know."

"How is The Dark Lord alive? He's dead." Alex shakes her head.

"He's a face on the back of Professor Quirrell's head. Professor Quirrell is his puppet."

Theresa stays silent in surprise.

"Listen to Dumbledore." Theresa finally speaks, "How is The Dark Lord planning to come back?"

"With the Philosopher's Stone."

"Wow." Theresa gasps, "I thought it was still at Gringotts."

"It's at Hogwarts. Have you heard of the Mirror of Erised?"

"Yes I have. I thought it was destroyed?" Theresa wonders.

"It's at Hogwarts." Alex explains, "What does it do?"

"Shows us our deepest desires. Why do you want to know?"

"I think the stone is in the mirror."

"Mirror? Stone? Alex, what are you talking about?" Jerry asks walking into the room.

"Nothing. Just homework." Alex lies. Blocking her mind from her dad, Theresa tries hard to not smile knowing what Alex is doing.

"What kind of homework would teach you about mirrors and stones?" Jerry asks suspicious of his daughter.

"Daddy, it's homework."

"Alex, I know you are lying. Now let me into your mind."

"I'm telling you the truth, father." Alex snaps getting annoyed. Watching him take a step over to her, Theresa pulls Alex onto the couch next to her.

"Leave Alex alone." Theresa growls, "She's telling the god-damn truth. Now back off." Earning a slap in the face, Theresa immediately stuns him, "We're going to my sister's." Theresa states. With a flick of her wand everything is in Alex's trunk and Theresa's, even their gifts.

Walking to the front door, Theresa tells Alex to tell Pippy that they are leaving and won't be back for the rest of the Christmas holidays.

Arriving to Malfoy Manor, the mother and daughter head inside. Walking in, Lucius, Draco and Narcissa are eating breakfast.

"Typical morning?" Narcissa asks her youngest sister seeing the forming bruise on her sister's cheek and the fear in her niece's eyes.

"Yes." Alex answers softly. Watching Draco rush over, he hugs Alex tightly. Fighting her tears, Alex sniffles.

"Come have breakfast." Lucius smiles sadly at his sister-in-law. He has always hated Jerry and always wondered why Theresa married him.

Doing just that, Alex sits down next to Draco and Theresa next to her sister.

"Dobby!" Lucius calls. With a pop, Dobby the Malfoy's house elf appears, "Bring two extra plates of everything."

"Yes, Master." Dobby nods. Giving Alex and Theresa a sad smile, he pops out before appearing with two plates. Setting them on the table, the two guests say thank you to Dobby before beginning to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

On the last week of Christmas holidays, Theresa asks Alex to send a letter to Hermione to invite her to their Christmas party that the Russo's always hold. Happily doing just that, Alex does what she is told.

When Hermione replies a couple of hours later, Hermione tells Alex that her parents agreed and if it's possible for her to stay with her. Asking her mother, Aunt and Uncle, they agree.

Leaving that Sunday, Theresa and Alex pop up in front of Hermione's house in the middle of the night. Knocking on the door, Mr. Granger opens the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" Mr. Granger asks.

"Hello. I'm Alex Russo and this is my mom, Theresa. We are here to pick up Hermione." Alex speaks softly and slightly hidden behind Theresa.

"Come on in." Mr. Granger smiles, stepping back to let them in.

As Mr. Granger head upstairs, Alex and Theresa stay at the front door in front of the closed door.

Watching the stairs, Alex spots Hermione with her trunk and a bruise under her right eye, making Alex frown.

"Hi, Hermione." Alex greets.

"Hey, Alex." Hermione smiles, making Alex smile back.

"Ready to go, girls?" Theresa asks.

"Yes, mom." Alex nods taking Hermione's trunk and holding Hermione's hand with it.

Leaving with a pop, they stand in the main room with the stairs to the left.

"This is where you live, Alex?" Hermione questions softly.

"Actually, this is my Aunt and Uncle's house." Alex corrects her.

"Why aren't we at your place?"

"Problems going on at home, sweetie. Alex take Hermione to your room, okay?" Theresa explains.

"Yes, mom." Alex nods taking Hermione's trunk before leading her upstairs. Arriving to Alex's room, Alex opens the door to see Draco in her room flipping through her books from Hermione, "Really, Draco?" Alex chuckles.

"Hey, these looked good." Draco shrugs.

"Weirdo." Alex rolls her eyes.

"Draco!" Alex and Hermione hear Alex's Aunt call.

"Coming, mother!" Draco calls back before shaking Hermione's hand and giving Alex a hug then leaving.

"Come in." Alex turns to Hermione, putting the trunk at the end of the spare bed gently. Seeing Hermione looking around, Alex closes the door softly, "Where did you get that bruise, Hermione?"

Watching Hermione turn to face her, Hermione is close to crying.

"My cousin always bullies me. She gave me this." Hermione explains sadly with tears filling her eyes.

"What did your parents do?"

"Mom was furious. My dad just laughed and said I'm lying."

"Where does she live?"

"Alex, what are you going to do?"

"Give her a taste of her own medicine." Alex states.

"Alex, no. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Hermione," Alex sighs.

"No. I'm okay."

"If or when it happens again, I'm going to get revenge."

"Okay."

Walking over to her best friend, Alex hugs her tightly. Feeling Hermione shake, Alex knows she is crying. Mentally cursing the cousin in her mind, Alex is starting to lose control of her magic. As the house's lights go out and it begins to shake, Theresa runs upstairs to find Alex's eyes losing their light.

"Alex!" Theresa calls rushing over and gently pulling the scared Hermione away. Kneeling down in front of Alex, Theresa makes Alex look her in the eye before speaking to her so quietly that Hermione can't hear her.

As the shaking slows, the power comes back on in flickering motion.

"Alex?" Hermione whispers with tears falling. Watching Alex turn to her, Alex blinks and the light in her eyes are back. Collapsing, Theresa catches her daughter. Holding her close, Theresa hears Alex whimper as she holds onto her daughter. Whispering soothing words, Alex closes her eyes, exhausted.

On the night of the party, Alex and Hermione are in Alex's room slipping on their dresses.

Lucius and Narcissa didn't approve of Alex's friendship with a 'mudblood'. They ended whatever Draco and Hermione's relationship was right away as soon as they found out. Theresa and her sister ended up in a huge fight over Alex's friendship with Hermione. Theresa ended up winning. Alex knows her family, besides Theresa and Draco, don't agree with her and Hermione's friendship, but she honestly doesn't care. She can be friends with whoever she wants to be.

Hearing people start to arrive, Alex takes Hermione's hand and leads the way down. Seeing her cousins, all older than her with their kids, Alex avoids them. Greeting everyone with Hermione at her side, Alex just earns glares and snarky remarks about Hermione being a mudblood and in Gryffindor. Alex knows Narcissa told everyone.

Sticking close to her mom, Alex defends Hermione and so does Theresa.

"Let's just enjoy the new year." Theresa snaps furiously at her family and their friends and own families.

Spotting two people she really doesn't want to see, Alex blinks hoping she was just fantasising their entrance. Quirrell and Jerry.

"Mom." Alex whispers tugging on her mom's hand. Looking to where her daughter is pointing, Theresa spots her daughter's teacher and her husband. Noticing Quirrell as well, Hermione clenches onto her best friend's hand tighter.

As Quirrell and Jerry walk over, they notice that Quirrell isn't wearing his turban.

"Hello, Theresa and Alex." Quirrell greets not stuttering at all.

"Hello, Sir." Alex nods nervously as Quirrell turns around so Voldemort can talk to them all once the music dies down and everyone goes silent. As Voldemort speaks, he addresses all of them by name. Soon after he greets everyone, his loyal Death Eaters and Snape walk in together.

All of her cousin's kids are older than seventeen and are Death Eaters as well. Alex's family is so dark that she wonders how she is not going to end up like them.

"Alex, take Hermione upstairs and stay in there." Theresa speaks to Alex softly. Nodding, Alex bolts upstairs to her room. Just as she opens the door, it slams in her face. Trying to open it, there is no success. Looking down over the banister, Alex spots Quirrell's wand pointed at them.

"Don't you dare go anywhere, Russo." Voldemort speaks to Alex narrowing his eyes.

"But, Sir." Alex whispers terrified, "I don't want my best friend to hear this."

"Too bad. Get down here. Both of you." Nodding, Hermione and Alex head back down, joining Theresa.

As Voldemort explains his plan to come back, everyone looks at Alex with pride on their faces.

Sitting in her bedroom after everyone leaves, Hermione and Alex are sitting on their beds in shock. Hermione actually met Voldemort, face to face.

"I don't want to do this." Alex finally speaks in fear, "If I don't, you die. I can't let that happen."

"I know, Alex. We will think of something." Hermione whispers looking at Alex. Seeing Alex nod, Hermione knows she has to act fast. She needs to get down the trapdoor before Alex can get the stone.

On the train to Hogwarts, Alex, Hermione and Draco sit in silence. Feeling the train slow, Hermione knows they are docking at the station.

"Mudblood," Draco starts to only get a punch in the face from his cousin, "What the bloody hell," Draco gets cut off with another punch.

"Don't call Hermione that!" Alex snaps furiously before getting up and dragging Hermione out of the compartment, "Have you read the gifts I gave you?" Alex asks as they climb into the sleigh together.

"Actually I haven't." Hermione frowns, "I was going to but I was busy." Alex nods.

"Just do it soon, please?" Alex whispers. Nodding, Hermione feels a chain slowly get put into her hand. Looking down Hermione smiles seeing a necklace in her hand.

"Alex," Hermione starts.

"It's from mom." Alex admits.

"Could you put it on me?" Doing just that, Hermione feels her name land against her chest.

Playing with it, Hermione gives Alex a hug.

That night in her dorm, Hermione is reading the notebook Alex gave her for Christmas. Reading it in surprise, there is a date at the bottom. Hermione knows she can't ask Alex about it because of Voldemort and Quirrell watching her like a hawk. Thinking of the date, which is the last month of school, Hermione bites her lip thinking.

Next to the date, words start to appear.

 _Final attempt to getting the stone… hopefully._

Smiling, Hermione knows Alex charmed the notebook.

As the date approaches, every few days, Alex and Quirrell would go down to try and get the stone from the mirror. With no successes. Alex had her Quidditch match which they won because Quirrell casted a spell to knock Harry off his broom, just missing the golden snitch. Luckily Alex was there in time to catch Harry on her new broom.

Alex knows Quirrell only did it so they can focus on the stone.

As the day arrives, Alex is regretting even getting involved.

With Hermione, she, Harry and Ron arrive to the third floor. Stepping through the door, they find the dog, Fluffy, fast asleep.

"Snape was already here." Harry whispers. Hermione told them it's actually Quirrell but they don't believe her.

Walking to the trapdoor, which is already open, they jump down. Immediately, Hermione relaxes and falls through as Harry and Ron panic. Using her wand, she rescues both boys. Heading through the door, they get through the chess set, with Hermione telling Ron to make sure they win. Both boys are surprised that Hermione is so calm yet in a hurry.

Running to Ron after they win, Harry kneels down next to him as Hermione runs through the door.

"Hermione!" Harry shouts dragging Ron through the door. Seeing Hermione on the broom for the first time since her accident in their flying class, Hermione catches the key she is after.

"GET TO THE DOOR!" Hermione shouts at her friend. Dragging Ron to the door, Harry catches the key and unlocks the door. Making it through, Hermione flies through the door before Harry slams it closed.

"How?" Harry asks staring at Hermione.

"I told you that Alex told me everything." Hermione states breathing heavily before turning around to see two potions on a table. Seeing the other smashed potions, Hermione grins before reading the riddle, "Alex solved it." Hermione whispers.

"Hermione," Harry starts, "Alex is working with Snape? To get to the stone."

"No." Hermione sighs getting annoyed with the questions. Hearing a scream, Hermione and Harry recognizes it's Alex's, "We have to hurry."

Taking the right potion with Harry, they rush through the fire.

Hurrying down the steps, Hermione and Harry see fire all around the steps, blocking them to get through and for Alex to escape.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET IT!" Alex shouts pulling at her hair.

Harry gasps seeing Quirrell and the face on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Voldemort." Harry whispers.

"This is your last chance Alex, or I will kill both your parents and that Gryffindor girl." Voldemort speaks furiously.

"I tried everything I can think of, Sir." Alex whispers with tears in her eyes, "Please don't."

"Keep trying until you get it." Watching Alex nod, the eleven-year-old turns back to the mirror. Staring at it, Alex does everything she can think of. Seeing the stone in the mirror, Alex closes her eyes, with tears leaking out. Trembling, Alex doesn't know what to do.

"Potter." Alex hears Quirrell's shout. Opening her eyes, Alex turns to see Harry and Hermione.

"Keep working, Alex." Voldemort orders before Quirrell disappears beyond the fire.

Alex quickly turns back to the mirror, "How do I get you?" Alex whispers. Hearing cracks from spells, Alex tries to ignore them. Suddenly, a spell flies passed her ear and smoke the mirror, blowing it up, "NO!" Alex shouts making the fight stop.

"I'm going to kill you for that one, Potter." Voldemort roars. Kneeling down on the ground near the shards of glass, Alex spots the stone in the reflection. Putting her hand on the glass, Alex's hand disappears into it. Feeling the stone with the tips of her fingers, Alex reaches deeper until she gets it. Pulling it out, Alex puts it secretly in her sweater pocket before covering her face, crying in fear and relief.

Seeing smoke, Alex doesn't think anything of it until she smells burning. Looking down, her hands are smoking and burning.

"The stone." Alex whispers before turning to the fight. Running up the steps, Alex ignores the fire and jumps through. Knowing her clothes and hair are on fire, she suddenly gets soaked. Looking at the door, there is Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Seeing Quirrell choking Hermione, Alex grabs his hands and throws him off her.

"YOU PROMISED!" Alex shouts glaring as Quirrell smirks.

"You broke the deal." Quirrell fires back.

"I guess you don't deserve this." Alex smirks pulling out the stone as Dumbledore and McGonagall joins her with Harry and Hermione sitting behind them catching their breaths.

"You got it." Voldemort speaks softly as Quirrell turns to have Voldemort facing them, "Give it here, Alex."

"You broke the deal. You don't deserve to come back." Alex states shaking her head. Clenching the stone hard in her hand, Quirrell rounds on them and flies at Alex. Hitting an invisible forcefield, Quirrell lands on the ground.

"Miss Russo," Dumbledore starts until Alex charges at Quirrell. Knowing the stone has given Alex some sort of strength, Dumbledore picks up the fallen stone.

"Albus!" McGonagall cries out as Alex jumps onto Quirrell and starts to punch him in the face.

"She has to do this on her own." Dumbledore speaks calmly. Suddenly, Quirrell grabs Alex's neck and pins her to the ground. Alex grabs his hand choking. Watching Quirrell pull back screaming, Alex watches his hands turn to dust.

Alex's eyes widen before she gets up and touches Quirrell's face and pins him to the wall. Backing up as Quirrell turns to dust, Alex feels someone grab her arm from behind. Getting pulled back as black smoke appear from Quirrell's fallen dust body, the smoke charges at them with Voldemort's face leading the way.

As Voldemort's smoke form is unable to reach her, Alex breathes a sigh of relief. As Voldemort disappears through the ceiling, Alex finally turns to see who is holding her arm. It's McGonagall.

"Are you okay, Miss Russo?" McGonagall asks gently. Watching her student nod, Alex suddenly collapses into her arms. Looking at her hands, McGonagall finds them all red, blistered, bleeding and sliced up.

When Alex awakes, she groans rolling onto her side.

"Miss Russo?" Alex hears Dumbledore's voice. Opening her eyes, Alex sits up slowly, looking at Dumbledore questioning, "How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asks taking a seat on the bed next to his student.

"Like I faced death." Alex states rubbing her eyes with her bandaged hands.

"Technically you have." Dumbledore gives her a weak smile.

"My dad will be furious." Alex murmurs.

"Why?"

"He wanted me to help the Dark Lord." Alex explains.

"Oh. He's Voldemort's servant."

"A Death Eater."

"That's what I meant."

"Oh."

"What will your mother think?"

"I have no idea." Alex whispers ashamed.

"She's a Death Eater too?"

"Yes."

"Alex, I don't think your mother will be angry. She loves you."

"I know."

"Alex, honey?" Looking to the door hearing Theresa's voice, Alex is surprised to see her.

"Mommy?" Alex whispers as Theresa walks over.

"I'm right here, honey." Theresa sits down on the opposite bed and leans over to kiss Alex's burnt cheek, "I'm so proud of you."

"I thought," Alex starts.

"That I would be mad? Like your father?" Watching her daughter nod, Theresa sighs, "Our relatives are furious but there is nothing they can do about it. I'm not mad though, honey. I'm proud of you for making a tough decision and saving Hermione and the Potter boy."

"He was going to kill Hermione." Alex admits with tears in her eyes.

"I know. Professor Dumbledore told me."

"You're not mad?"

"No. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, mommy."

That evening is House Cup and the final night at Hogwarts for the year. Making her way out of the hospital wing, Alex spots Harry, Ron and Hermione just down the steps. Leaning on the banister, Alex smiles.

"How are all of you feeling?" Alex asks making the three Gryffindor students jump and turn to her.

"Alex!" Hermione cries before running up the stairs and hugs her tightly. Hugging her best friend back, Alex relaxes. Looking over Hermione's shoulder to see Harry and Ron walking over, Harry gives Alex a hug after Hermione and Alex pull away slowly.

"Thank you." Harry whispers.

"It's not a problem." Alex smiles a bigger smile.

"If it weren't for you, Voldemort might have killed us."

"I know he would have. But what I don't get is why Professor Dumbledore didn't really help. I know Professor McGonagall tried but Professor Dumbledore stopped her."

"I saw that. Hermione and I both did. We don't get it either."

"All well, what is done is done, right?"

"Yes." Harry smiles.

"Why were you with You-Know-Who?" Ron suddenly asks, making Hermione sigh.

"Ronald, I told you already." Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I want to hear it from her."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Weasley." Alex glares frowning. Sighing, Ron shakes his head before storming away.

"He'll sort out his priorities at some point." Harry chuckles making Alex giggle.

"I'll eventually start being nice to him. At least once we get along." Alex agrees.

"Would you like to sit with us on the train tomorrow?"

"I'll tell Draco I'll be sitting with you, even if he hates it." Alex nods, "But sure. I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving to the Great Hall, Alex gives Hermione and Harry quick hugs before taking a seat next to Draco.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Pansy growls glaring at Alex.

"What?" Alex asks shrugging her shoulders confused.

"Why did you hug Potter?" Crabbe snaps.

"I always hug people?" Alex offers still confused.

"Alex," Draco starts but doesn't know what to say.

"If you don't want me here, I'll go find somewhere down the table to sit alone." Alex sighs before starting to get to her feet. Draco takes Alex's arm gently and pulls her back down.

"We'll talk on the train." Draco frowns.

"I can't. I'm sitting with Hermione." Alex confesses.

"Just the mudblood?" Earning a glare, Draco rolls his eyes.

"Watch your mouth, Draco." Alex snarls, "And no, Harry too. Maybe even Weasley."

"Alex!"

"What?"

"You can't socialize with the Gryffindorks. Mud-" Draco starts but gets cut off with a punch in the nose. Covering his nose, Draco glares at Alex to only find her walking away.

Arriving to an empty spot, Alex sits down alone and covers her face with her hands. Her elbows are on the table as she groans.

"Good evening everyone, we will begin dinner then find out who wins the House Cup. So far it's Slytherin, but I have extra points to give out from these last few events." Dumbledore speaks before he claps his hands and the food appears.

"Alex!" Alex hears a whisper from behind her. Turning, Alex spots Hermione, Harry and Ron. It was Hermione who spoke, "Come join us."

"Am I allowed?" Alex wonders looking at them nervous and has longing in her eyes.

"Come on." Harry encourages. Nodding softly, Alex stands up and steps over the bench. Sitting down next to Hermione, Alex relaxes as she starts to feel happy and calm.

Beginning their dinner, Alex is incredibly shy, she always is, but she feels awkward from the glaring and suspicious eyes. Sinking in her spot, the group gives Alex knowing looks.

"We won't let anything happen to you." Harry promises.

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asks in a weak voice.

"I protect my friends." Harry smiles, "No one messes with my friends."

"We're friends?" Alex questions in surprise.

"Well, if you want to be." Harry stutters thinking the worst and looking away.

"I'd like that." Alex speaks up making Harry's attention to shift back to her.

"I'd like that too." Seeing Hermione's smile, Harry and Alex grin at her.

"I might not get along with you Alex, but I would like to get to know you and slowly become friends if you will let me." Ron admits blushing nervously as Alex looks at him.

"I'd like that too, Ron. It's okay that I call you Ron instead of Weasley, right?" Alex bites her bottom lip.

"Yes. I like that better."

"If I'm mad about something, I apologize ahead of time."

"Hey, we have years to build trust and friendship, eh?"

"So true." Alex smiles at him, earning herself a smile.

After dinner, Alex stays sitting with her friends, she counts Ron more of a friend then nothing at all. What she doesn't know is, Ron counts her as the same way.

After dinner it is time for the House Cup. Getting awarded thirty points, just for her, Alex smiles embarrassed. Watching Neville Longbottom, Hermione, Ron and Harry get awarded points, Slytherin still wins the house cup because of Alex.

"Great work." Hermione smiles giving Alex a hug.

"Thanks." Alex blushes, "I think Gryffindor should have won though."

"Why?" Ron asks with surprise written all across his face.

"Because you guys stuck up and did what you know was right."

"Alex, you did too." Harry points out before Hermione could.

"No. You guys did it more than me, if I even did it."

"Alex, you are so smart and brave. Don't bring yourself down." Hermione frowns, "You deserved to win the house cup. You deserve the world."

Blushing more, Alex looks down just as people start to leave for their last night at Hogwarts until September.

On the train, Alex walks down the platform looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They promised to meet up on the platform before the train leaves. Happy that she has made two new friends, even though they are in Gryffindor, Alex honestly doesn't care. Spotting Hermione, Alex shyly pushes her way through the crowd and gives Hermione a hug from behind.

Watching Hermione turn, Alex grins which Hermione returns.

"Now we can go to our compartment. Ron and Harry are already there." Hermione speaks.

"Let's go." Alex lifts her trunk onto the train as Hermione takes Kitty, Alex's owl. Climbing up after taking one last look at the castle, Alex follows Hermione to their compartment.

"I don't understand why you named your owl, Hedwig." Alex hears Ron's voice as Hermione and Alex walk in.

"I named mine, Kitty." Alex points out happily as she sits down next to Harry and Hermione sits next to Ron.

"Why didn't you get a cat?" Harry smiles. Shrugging her shoulders, Alex looks at him.

Feeling the train begin to move, the train jerks to the side making Alex bump into Harry.

"Sorry." Alex whispers leaning away nervously.

"No problem." When her hand accidentally touched Harry's, Alex couldn't help but feel sparks run up her arm. Alex just doesn't understand why. Looking at Harry, he smiles at her, making her blush and look down at her lap.


	7. Chapter 7 - Year Two

It is the summer holidays. Alex has returned home and listens to her parents constantly fight. Alex tries to avoid Jerry at all costs, not wanting to get hurt again.

Hiding in her room, Alex is organizing her summer homework and reading the books Hermione gave her. Hearing her door open, Alex looks up and hides her book. Spotting Jerry, Alex gulps getting scared.

"Alex, come downstairs." Jerry orders. Nodding, Alex gets up and follows him downstairs. It has been two weeks since Alex has returned home from Hogwarts.

Seeing a little black book on the dining room table, Alex walks over to it confused.

"You are to take this book with you to Hogwarts." Jerry speaks strictly, "You have to give it to that Potter idiot."

"Why?" Alex asks softly, refusing to tell him or Theresa that she is friends with Harry and Ron.

"The Dark Lord wants you to so he can come back." Looking at Jerry, Alex nods.

"I can't go up to him and give it to him." Alex sighs, "We hate each other."

"Make him like you. Gain his trust then break it after he gets the book."

"Does mom know about this?"

"Know about what?" Theresa asks walking into the room. Spotting the book, Theresa storms over and picks it up. Shoving it into Jerry's hand, Theresa is furious, "You will not have our daughter work for the Dark Lord again!"

"She's meant to be a loyal Death Eater." Jerry fires back.

"She deserves to be a kid and make her own choices."

"Alex, are you going to do this task?" Jerry turns to Alex who goes pale.

"I," Alex stutters. Feeling Theresa's hand on her arm, Alex sighs and shakes her head, "No."

Hearing a slap, Alex looks up to find that Jerry slapped Theresa. Feeling Jerry's hand on her cheek, Alex's head snaps to the right from his slap. Feeling hot tears fill her eyes, Alex's chin quivers. Hearing his curses and thumping feet on the wooden floor, Alex looks to Theresa scared.

"Mommy." Alex whimpers. Starting to cry, Theresa pulls her crying daughter to her and holds her close.

"You're going to go to Hermione's and Draco's this summer. You won't be home." Theresa whispers.

"Are you going to leave dad?" Alex whispers.

"I'm trying." Theresa admits, "Now go contact Hermione and I'll contact your aunt and uncle."

Nodding, Alex runs upstairs. Pulling out parchment and her quill, Alex begins to write.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry but I have to jump right to the point. Mom is wondering if I could spend part of the summer with you and the rest with Draco. Things at home are not going well and I have to get out. I'm sorry that this is so short and straight to the point._

 _Thank you for everything,_

 _Alex_

Sending the letter with Kitty, Alex starts to pack her trunk with everything in her room. Even if she comes back, she doesn't plan to stay. She knows her mom loves her dad and all, but Alex doesn't think they will stay together or her dad will change.

Dragging her trunk to the doorway, Alex turns looking to make sure she has everything. She told Kitty she will be at Draco's so Kitty knows where to find her. Carefully taking her trunk downstairs, Alex looks at the top of the stairs to see Theresa dragging her trunk with her. Pippy appears next to Alex with a huge smile on her face and an elf robe.

"Hey, Pippy." Alex smiles at her friend, "Did mom set you free?"

"Yes." Pippy nods, "Pippy doesn't want to leave Alex."

"I want you to have a life, Pippy. You deserve it."

"Pippy will always be there for Alex."

"I know, Pippy." Alex kneels down and hugs Pippy tightly, "I love you."

"Pippy loves you too."

Smiling at her daughter and Pippy, Theresa stands next to them.

"It's time to go, Alex. Pippy, would you like to join us?" Theresa asks.

"Pippy likes that." Pippy takes Alex's and Theresa's hands before they are gone with a pop.

Standing in the living room at Draco's, Alex is nervous. She and Draco aren't close that much anymore and are constantly fighting.

"Hey." Alex looks up to see Theresa and Pippy gone and Draco is standing in front of her.

"Hi." Alex whispers.

"Let me help." Draco gives Alex a tiny smile and takes her trunk. Arriving to Alex's room, Draco places the trunk down before starting to leave.

"Draco?" Alex calls out softly sitting down on her bed. Watching Draco stop and turn, Alex taps the spot next to her. Sitting down next to his cousin, Draco could tell Alex is scared, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I need to stop insulting your friends."

"I agree, but we were both taught to avoid muggleborns and to not give them the time of day."

"It's hard to change for Granger."

"I know. But she's my best friend. Could you try?"

"I will, only for you."

"Thank you." Alex whispers as Draco pulls her into a hug. Standing in the kitchen with her sister and brother-in-law, Theresa informs them about Jerry.

"You need to divorce him, Theresa." Narcissa frowns, "He will only continue to hurt you and Alex."

"I know. Jerry said if I leave him, he will kill Alex." Theresa looks at them with tears in her eyes.

"I'll deal with him." Lucius speaks up furiously, "Is he at home?"

"Should be. Why?" Theresa asks. Before she gets an answer, Lucius is gone. Knowing what is going to happen, Narcissa gets up and runs into the living room, calling up to the two kids.

"What is it, mother?" Draco asks looking over the balcony.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere." Narcissa orders.

"Yes, mother." Draco nods as Alex nods as well. Watching them leave with a pop, Alex and Draco look at each other.

"Probably going to deal with dad." Alex speaks softly.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Draco agrees before the two of them go back into Alex's room.

At Alex's home, Theresa and Narcissa find Lucius and Jerry duelling. Killing curses fly across the room and Theresa sends some stunners flying at Jerry.

Getting hit with the stunners, Narcissa lifts Jerry into the air with her wand. Lucius curses Jerry slowly driving him insane. Wiping Jerry's memory of Theresa and Alex completely, Narcissa smirks.

"He won't come after you now." Lucius speaks softly to Theresa before disappearing with Jerry.

Relaxing, Theresa hugs her sister tightly.

"Thank you." Theresa whispers.

"Anything for you."

In the middle of the night three days later, Alex is fast asleep. Feeling the warm wind flow through her window, Alex feels something hit her leg and stays there. Moaning, Alex rubs her eyes and turns on her lamp. Jumping, Alex spots her owl.

"Hey, welcome back." Alex smiles exhausted. Accepting the letters, Kitty flies to her cage and lands on the perch. Crawling out of bed, Alex picks up Kitty's treats and lets Kitty eat out of her hand.

Once Kitty eats them all, Alex walks back to her bed and opens the letter.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _I hope you are sort of having a good summer so far. I can tell you aren't so far. I asked my parents and they said you may stay for a couple of weeks when needed. I'm sorry things are bad at home. Thank you for writing to me. Good luck on your summer homework. See you soon._

 _Hermione_

Smiling, Alex slips the letter inside her book and crawls back into bed. Covering up, Alex turns off her lamp and relaxes. Closing her eyes, Alex falls asleep.

The next morning, Alex yawns hearing her door open. Looking up tired, Alex spots her mom.

"Hermione replied." Alex whispers clearing her throat.

"Good." Theresa smiles, "Did you and Draco go to bed on time?"

"I think so. I went to bed before him." Alex answers rubbing her eyes as she sits up, "There's a letter for you from Hermione's parents." Passing both letters, Theresa reads Hermione's then the one addressed to her.

 _Dear Mrs. Russo,_

 _Hello, I am Hermione's mother, Danielle. I am writing to you to say that you and your daughter are welcome to stay with us for a couple of weeks. From your daughter's rushed letter, we can tell that things at home are not well. I hope you don't mind that I have said that._

 _My husband, Glen, and I work and we know your daughter and Hermione are very close. I also would like to invite you and your daughter over for Hermione's birthday this summer. It will be in two weeks._

 _Thank you for your time, Mrs. Russo,_

 _Danielle Granger_

Smiling, Theresa looks to her only child, "Did you know Hermione's birthday is in two weeks?"

"Yes." Alex whispers with a shy smile, "I was going to ask you today if we may get something for Hermione at Diagon Alley."

"What would you like to get her?"

"She loves books. I was thinking about getting her some on her favourite topics."

"That's not a bad idea."

"I was also thinking about giving her some money and taking her out for lunch or dinner in the muggle world." Smiling, Theresa knows her daughter wants to make Hermione's birthday the best.

"What about we take her to get her school books when her letter comes in, in two weeks?"

"Okay. How did you know what the books are for this year?"

"I talked with your aunt and uncle. Draco's letter came in so I went shopping for you. We just have to get you new robes and uniform. Plus the rest of your books are in your trunk." Watching Alex nod, she smiles nervously.

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart? I saw his books."

"He's a famous wizard and author."

"Is he full of crap?" Alex questions, "His books sound weird." Chuckling, Theresa nods stroking Alex's straight messy hair.

"I agree. He's a good author though."

"You like his books?"

"Yes. You need to read them for school." Hearing her daughter groan, Theresa laughs quietly, "You don't like his work, do you?"

"Not really. I started one and got bored."

"I know, honey. Get some more sleep before your aunt, uncle and cousin awake."

"Okay. Come join me?" Alex gives Theresa her puppy dog eyes, which makes Theresa nod with a smile. Getting her daughter to move over, Theresa lies down and feels Alex cuddle up to her.

Soon, Alex's breathing evens out and Theresa knows she is asleep. In a month, her little girl will be twelve.

Standing in front of Hermione's house, Theresa looks down at her daughter who is nervous and has her trunk. Theresa is allowing Alex to stay with Hermione for a few weeks while Draco is at Crabbe's house for the same amount of time. Theresa, Lucius and Narcissa have something important to do and it will take a few weeks. Some work for Voldemort.

"Mom," Alex whispers.

"You're okay, honey." Theresa speaks gently, stroking Alex's hair, "I'll call you the muggle way every night."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Theresa whispers giving Alex a hug before taking her daughter's hand and leading her up the steps to the front door.

Knocking gently on the door, Theresa feels her Dark Mark burn on her forearm, Voldemort is calling people by name.

"Honey, I have to go." Theresa speaks to Alex. Seeing Alex's tears, Theresa kisses her forehead, "I'll come by later and get the number, okay?"

"Okay." Alex nods and whispers as tears start to fall, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Because it is night, Theresa disappears into the night. Turning back to the door from watching her mom leave, Alex takes a deep breath before knocking on the door gently but loudly.

Hearing movement on the other side of the door, it opens to reveal Danielle. Giving Alex a friendly smile, she opens the door more to let Alex in.

"Hi, Alex." Danielle greets before seeing Alex's tears, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Mom had to go." Alex whispers as more tears fall as Danielle kneels down before her.

"May I have a hug, Alex?" Looking to her best friend's mom, Alex nods before wrapping her arms around Danielle's neck. Hugging Alex back, Danielle strokes Alex's hair softly, "You're okay. You're safe here." Feeling Alex start to tremble, Danielle knows Alex is starting to cry.

Pulling away slowly, Danielle wipes Alex's tears a couple of minutes later.

"My mom is going to call the muggle way every day. Is that okay?" Alex asks in a tiny voice.

"Of course. How is she going to get our number?"

"She's going to stop by later."

"Okay. Have you had dinner?" Watching Alex nod, Danielle smiles, "Let's take you upstairs. Hermione is sleeping."

"Okay." Upstairs, Danielle takes Alex to her daughter's room, where there is a spare bed. Since Alex is already in her pyjamas, Danielle tucks Alex into the spare bed and kisses her forehead.

"Sleep well, Alex." Danielle whispers stroking Alex's hair. Leaving Hermione's room, Danielle looks back once more and looks at her daughter and her best friend. Closing the door softly, Danielle heads back downstairs and turns off the TV. Glen is already fast asleep on the couch so Danielle turns off the light and heads to the kitchen to make a hot chocolate before bed.

Just as she's heading up to bed two hours later, there is a knock on the door. Opening the door, Danielle opens the door wider letting Theresa inside.

"How is she?" Theresa whispers biting her lip nervously.

"Alex cried for a while but I think she is a little better now. Do you want to see her?" Danielle offers. Nodding, Danielle quickly gives Theresa her number before heading upstairs to Hermione's room.

Opening the door quietly, Theresa and Danielle look in to see Alex awake and staring out the window into the night with the moon's light shining down on her.

"Alex." Theresa whispers making her daughter look to her. Rushing over quietly, Alex dives into her mother's arms, "You're okay. Nothing will hurt you here."

Feeling her shirt get wet with Alex's hot tears, Theresa holds her closer.

"Mommy, don't go." Alex whimpers.

"I have to honey. But I will call every night." Theresa promises.

"Promise?" Alex pulls away to only look up at Theresa.

"I promise." Kissing Alex's forehead, Theresa kneels down so Alex is taller than she is, "Remember our plan for Hermione?" Nodding Theresa continues as Alex sniffles, "It's still a go. I will see you then."

"I love you." Alex whispers wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you too." Theresa smiles, "Now go to bed, honey. I need to speak with Mrs. Granger about our plan."

"Okay." Alex nods kissing Theresa's lips before going into Hermione's room. Watching Alex crawl into her bed, Theresa closes the door softly.

Explaining the plan to Danielle, Danielle loves it. Agreeing that the plan is a go, Danielle and Glen will go as well.

The next morning, Hermione awakes to hear soft snoring. Looking to the other bed, Hermione smiles happily seeing Alex fast asleep. Crawling out of bed, Hermione decides to take a shower and get dressed. After her shower, Hermione slips on her shorts and t-shirt. Brushing her teeth, Hermione walks back into her room to see Alex slowly waking up.

Sitting down on Alex's bed, Hermione strokes Alex's hair.

"Good morning." Hermione whispers.

"Morning." Alex replies rubbing her eyes softly.

"You got here last night?"

"Yeah. Around eleven."

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having me." Looking at her best friend, Alex looks up at Hermione. Feeling a pull, Alex sits up and gives Hermione a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Feeling Hermione's arms wrap around her, Alex kisses Hermione's cheek. As Hermione turns to face Alex, Alex's lips fall onto her's. Slowly pulling away to not startle Alex, Hermione's eyes are widening in surprise.

"I'm so sorry." Alex whispers backing up the bed until she is against the headboard.

"Breathe, Alex." Hermione whispers as Alex covers her face hyperventilating. Pulling Alex into a hug, Hermione knows it was an accident and Alex is panicking because of the kiss, "Come on, Alex, breathe and calm down. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"R-Really?" Alex gasps out looking up a Hermione.

"I promise." Hermione promises.

"Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you." Hermione speaks softly. Feeling Alex hug her tighter, Hermione hold her just as tight.


	8. Chapter 8

It is the day of Hermione's birthday. Alex is in the shower as Hermione still sleeps. Jumping out of the shower and getting dressed, Alex brushes her damp hair and brushes her teeth. Alex and Hermione haven't talked about the kiss since that day two weeks ago. Alex couldn't help but like it. Remembering Hermione's soft lips against her's, Alex gulps blushing. She knows Hermione will be nothing but her best friend, but it doesn't stop the fantasies. Knowing she has a crush on her best friend; Alex knows sadly, that nothing will change. She also knows she has a small crush on Harry.

 _How can you have a crush on two people?_ Alex thinks looking into the mirror at herself, _Maybe I will figure this out before school starts._

Braiding her long hair, Alex slips it over her right shoulder so it's in the front. Leaving her bangs behind her ears, Alex opens the bathroom door carrying her pyjamas. Entering Hermione's room quietly, Alex slips them into her trunk before rushing over to Hermione's bed. Jumping onto it, Alex startles Hermione awake.

"Happy birthday!" Alex grins, landing on her knees.

"Must you do that?" Hermione groans rubbing her eyes.

"Yes." Alex smirks. Watching Hermione yawn, Alex waits for her to get out of bed.

"I'll be right back." Hermione speaks, walking out of her room yawning away with her clothes in hand.

Hopping off the bed, Alex makes it before pulling out Hermione's birthday money in the pouch Theresa gave her.

A few minutes later, Hermione walks in with her hair damp.

"What's that?" Hermione asks, "Oh, and thank you for making my bed."

"No problem." Alex smiles, "And this is for you."

Handing the pouch to Hermione, the now twelve-year-old opens it to find a lot of money.

"Alex," Hermione gasps.

"There are more gifts for you later on today. That's just the start."

"How?"

"Mom works at the Ministry of Magic catching traitors. It's a serious job. She's also the right hand woman for the Minister of Magic." Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Wow." Hermione breathes.

"Yeah, busy. Dad used to and mom would stay home. But since dad is gone and I'm old enough to be at Draco's alone with him, mom works there more."

"Could I know what else is on the present list?" Hermione questions, "Also, my parents are dentists."

"That's cool." Alex smiles, "And you will see."

After having breakfast, Alex and Hermione sit on the couch waiting for Danielle and Glen to come down after getting dressed. Hearing a knock on the door, Hermione gets up and heads over to the door. Following Hermione, Alex stands behind her best friend as Hermione opens the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Russo." Hermione smiles stepping aside for Theresa to come in.

The second Theresa is in the house, Alex is in her arms.

"I missed you." Alex whispers hugging her mother tightly.

"I missed you too, honey." Theresa smiles kissing Alex's head.

When it is time to leave, Theresa holds her daughter's hand as they head to London. Glen decided to stay behind so it's only the two girls and two women. Arriving to Diagon Alley, Hermione is still nervous about being around everyone as well as Danielle.

"Hermione do you have your letter?" Theresa asks. Nodding Hermione pulls it out of her pocket and passes it to her best friend's mother, "Perfect. Let's go this way to get your robes."

"Don't we need to go to Gringotts?" Hermione asks following the two Russos.

"Nope. Alex and I are buying everything for you." Theresa looks to the twelve-year-old with a smile.

"What?" Hermione gasps looking to Alex to see her smirking. Looking to her mother, she is grinning, "You all knew?"

"Yeah." Alex nods.

"It was their idea." Danielle admits. Walking into the robe shop, Hermione jumps up onto the stool with Alex next to her. After getting their robes, Theresa shrinks them and pockets Alex's and Hermione's boxes into her pockets after putting their initials on them. Theresa and Danielle head to the books to get Hermione's school books as Hermione and Alex look around together.

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Hermione asks Alex.

"Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Alex answers as Hermione looks at _Magical Me_ , "Full of hogwash in my opinion." Chuckling, Hermione looks to her best friend.

"Hate his work?"

"Very. It's boring." Laughing with Alex, the two of them continue to look around. Finding Hermione's favourite book that she doesn't own and Alex does, Alex grabs it behind Hermione's back and slips it behind her back, "I need to go to the washroom. I'll be right back." Alex lies before rushing over to the check out.

Since it is all busy, Alex buys the book and gets it wrapped before rejoining Hermione.

"What's that?" Hermione asks looking at the box in Alex's hands.

"You'll see later." Alex grins.

"You got something that you didn't want me to see?" Nodding with a sheepish smile, Hermione smiles back.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope. Why would I be?" Hermione questions.

"I lied to you."

"We all lie about something. It's not always a bad thing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ready to go girls?" Danielle asks walking over with Theresa.

"Yeah." Alex and Hermione chime.

Heading to get some ice cream, they all sit down together outside. After the ice cream is gone, Hermione's eyes drift to the box that Alex has.

"Ready to see what it is?" Alex grins catching Hermione's eyes. Blushing, Hermione looks away shyly, "It is for you."

"Really?" Hermione turns back to Alex.

"Yeah. Here, open it." Moving the box in front of Hermione, the twelve-year-old starts to open it. Finding a book, a book she loves, Hermione pulls it out excitedly. Hearing something fall into the box, Hermione looks to see two necklaces attached to each other.

Setting the book aside, Hermione picks up the necklaces by the charm. Finding a set of glowing hearts, both necklaces say 'best friends forever and always'.

"Alex," Hermione gasps looking at the black hair girl.

"I always had them since I was little. I figured since I found my best friend, I would give them to you."

"Here, you have one." Hermione unclips them and passes one to Alex, "You're my first and true best friend."

"Are you sure you want me to have it?" Alex asks softly.

"Positive. We are best friends, and forever will be." Hermione smiles with her eyes shining. Getting their parents to clip their necklaces on, Alex leans over and whispers in Hermione's ear. Bursting out laughing, Hermione covers her mouth to silence it.

"Alex, what did you say?" Theresa asks her daughter amused.

"Oh, just that we need to dye Draco's hair pink." Alex smirks.

"You're back to normal. Pulling pranks on Draco again."

"Yes." Alex laughs as Theresa shakes her head chuckling.

"Who is Draco?" Danielle asks.

"My nephew." Theresa answers, "And there he is." Turning around quickly, Alex spots Draco and Lucius.

"Good afternoon ladies." Lucius greets with Draco by his side.

"Hi, Uncle Lucius." Alex smiles, "You remember Hermione."

"I do. Who is this?" Lucius bows to Danielle.

"Hermione's mother, Danielle Granger." Theresa answers as Alex and Hermione watch him closely with Draco. Stiffening, Lucius clears his throat.

"I need a few new books, come Draco." Lucius orders. Watching them walk away, Alex smirks before looking to her mother.

"Go ahead. Go spy on them." Theresa laughs.

"Come on." Alex stands up excitedly before taking Hermione's hand and running over to the store.

"Wait." Hermione pauses making Alex stop, "It's Harry and Hagrid."

Turning to look the way Hermione is looking, Alex spots them.

"Harry!" Alex calls running over with Hermione right beside her.

"Harry," Hermione hugs him tightly.

"What did you do to your glasses?" Alex asks tilting her head to the right in confusion.

"He was in Knockturn Alley." Hagrid informs them, looking at Alex suspiciously.

"Why were you there?" Alex questions again looking at both Hagrid and Harry.

"Hogwarts business." Hagrid states, "You'll be okay now, eh Harry?"

"Yes Hagrid." Harry nods. Watching Hagrid walk away, Alex knows something is up, "Alex?" Turning to Harry, Alex gives him a hug.

"Having a good summer?" Alex asks completely forgetting to follow her cousin and uncle.

"Alright. Could be better. But I'm staying at Ron's house now." Harry smiles with a light pink colour in his cheeks from Alex's hug, "You?"

"I'm spending time at Hermione's currently. Then spending time with Draco." Alex smirks suddenly, "Which reminds me, Hermione and I better find him. Would you like to join us?"

"I guess. I have to find Ron and his family anyways." Harry explains.

"Perfect. You can spend time with us. Eventually we will bump into them." Hermione jumps in.

Arriving to the store, Alex and Hermione look for Draco with Harry. Bumping into a young red hair girl, just a year younger than them, Harry recognizes her.

"Ginny," Harry whispers.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks holding Ginny Weasley up before she could fall.

"Yes." Ginny nods looking at her before gasping and backing away. Watching Ginny disappear into the crowd, Alex looks around her confused. No one but Hermione and Harry are with her and they are backed into the wall.

"What did I do?" Alex asks looking at Hermione and Harry, which they look confused as well.

"You hurt my daughter, you bitch!" The three of them hear before looking up to see a wand pointed at Alex's heart.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry starts.

"Harry, get over here right now." Mr. Weasley gently reaches out but Harry forces his ways between Alex and Mrs. Weasley's wand.

"Leave Alex alone." Harry glares at his best friend's mother, "She didn't do anything."

"Ma'am, Alex caught your daughter to keep her from falling. We bumped into her, that's all." Hermione steps in as well boxing Alex into the wall.

"What is going on here?" They hear Lucius Malfoy's voice. Looking up at the stairs behind them, Alex spots Lucius and Draco. Seeing the tears in his niece's eyes, Lucius storms down and points his wand at Mrs. Weasley, "I advise you to lower your wand, Molly Weasley. If I see or hear any one of you and your children hurt or try to hurt my niece, I will curse you."

"Alex," Draco whispers as Lucius, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley talk furiously, Alex looks at him.

"Come Alex." Lucius orders turning to his niece. Hearing his angry tone, Alex nods and makes her way passed Harry and Hermione. Taking Hermione's hand, Alex and Hermione start to make their way out. Close to crying, Hermione holds Alex to her as they walk over to Theresa and Danielle.

"What happened?" Theresa asks seeing her daughter starting to cry. As Alex releases Hermione's hand, she rushes into her mother's arms and starts to let her tears fall. Lucius begins to tell her what he saw and Hermione tells her the beginning, "That's it!" Theresa growls getting to her feet.

Taking Alex's hand, Theresa storms over to the store with Lucius, Draco, Hermione and Danielle behind her.

"MOLLY WEASLEY!" Theresa roars storming up behind the red hair woman. Pointing her wand at Mrs. Weasley's throat after she turns around, Theresa is glaring furiously.

"Whoa, what is going on?" Gilderoy Lockhart asks standing up behind his table where he is autographing books and gave Harry special treatment.

"Stay out of it, you bloody fool." Lucius snaps.

"I," Lockhart starts but Lucius sends a silent spell at him, making his voice disappear.

"You threatened my daughter," Theresa starts, "You were going to harm a little kid. MY CHILD!" Theresa snaps, "You are lucky my brother-in-law stepped in or if it was me, you would be seriously harmed."

Seeing the scared Ginny Weasley, Theresa keeps her eyes on Mrs. Weasley.

"You are lucky Alex is here or I would threaten your own daughter to see how you like it."

"Mom," Alex whispers catching Theresa's attention, "She's not worth it." Hugging her mother, Theresa lowers her wand and hugs Alex back.

"Stay away from my family, Weasley." Theresa snarls before kneeling down and hugging Alex properly, "Let's get the rest of Hermione's things and take you guys home." Feeling Alex nod, Theresa stands before holding Alex close to her. Glaring at Mrs. Weasley, the six of them head out.

At her home, Theresa is furious. Theresa knows where the Weasley family lives and is currently thinking about going over there with Lucius and Narcissa. But, then again, it's not a smart idea.

Hearing the fireplace, Theresa turns to it in time to see Narcissa and Lucius.

"What is this about that traitor threatening little Alex?" Narcissa asks just as furious. Explaining what happened; Narcissa grows more and more furious.

"We are going there right now." Leaving with a pop, Theresa and Lucius follow Narcissa's lead. Blowing the door off its hinges. The three of them storm in, "Molly Weasley!" Narcissa shouts. Because it is night-time, they know they are sleeping.

"We were waiting for you." Mrs. Weasley speaks from the living room. Sending a curse at her, she blocks it.

"How dare you hurt my niece!" Narcissa growls sending curse after curse. Getting hit with one, Mrs. Weasley is lifted into the air, "I have the right to kill you, Molly. But because I'm nice, I won't. I'm not even going to torture you. I'll save that for my sister."

Seeing Mrs. Weasley's eyes widen, Narcissa smiles wickedly.

"Or, Theresa and I will get revenge when the next war arrives."

Dropping Mrs. Weasley onto the floor with a thud, the three of them leave with a pop.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe that school starts in three days." Draco speaks to Alex as they sit in the backyard eating their ice cream.

"I know. I can't wait to go back." Alex smiles.

"Alex?" Alex hears Theresa's voice. Turning around, Alex frowns seeing her mother pale.

"What's wrong, mom?" Alex wonders getting up.

"I need to speak to you." Theresa sighs, "Draco, your mom and dad need to speak to you." Nodding, Draco gets up and heads inside. Walking into the house, Theresa takes Alex's hand and takes her to her bedroom. Closing the door, Theresa turns to find Alex sitting on her bed.

"What is going on?"

"I know you will be fine at school, but I want you to avoid any trouble." Looking at Theresa confused, Alex nods anyway.

"Okay. But what is going on?"

"The Dark Lord is going to try and hurt Harry Potter this year."

"How?"

"You know the book your father tried to get you to take?"

"Yeah."

"Through that."

"It's a book. How can a book hurt someone?"

"Alex, honey, you live in a world full of magic, and of course magic will find a way."

"Good point."

"I know you are friends with the Potter boy, but I want you to be very careful."

"What is the Dark Lord going to do?"

"He is using someone in the school to open The Chamber of Secrets." Alex's eyes grow wide. Theresa and Jerry told her stories about it. The monster within killed a student and attacked the school. They nearly had to shut down the school.

"M-mom, this can't happen. What about my friends? Will they be in danger?"

"I don't know, honey." Theresa closes her eyes for a moment before opening them, "I honestly don't know."

"If the monster attacks one of my friends, I will kill it." Theresa nods.

"I know you too well. I knew you would say that. Just try to not get hurt, I can't lose you too."

"I promise, mom." Alex gets up and gives Theresa a hug, "For the record, I can't lose you either."

Hearing a knock on the door, Theresa reverses the spell and opens the door to find Draco.

"The Chamber of Secrets is going to be opened." Draco whispers.

"I know. But by whom?" Alex frowns deeply.

"The Heir of Slytherin." Lucius answers walking in.

"The Dark Lord?" Alex questions, "Didn't he make the Chamber of Secrets?"

"No. Salazar Slytherin." Theresa answers.

"Oh. Who is the heir of Slytherin?"

"The Dark Lord. You were right about that. But it could be passed down."

"Do they have to be in Slytherin?"

"No. We don't think so."

"Okay. So don't get into trouble, act normal and just get through the school year?" Draco repeats what Lucius and Narcissa told him to do.

"Exactly." Lucius and Theresa nod.

Seeing the Malfoy's house elf Dobby walk by the door, Alex moves out of Theresa's arms and head to him.

"Dobby?" Alex calls softly as Dobby continues cleaning.

"Yes, Mistress Alex?" Dobby answers turning to the twelve-year-old with a forced smile.

"Do you know why Harry and Ron haven't been writing me back since the incident at Diagon Alley?" Alex questions to only find Dobby gulp and look down, "Dobby, please don't lie to me."

"I was only trying to help and protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"I don't know why Mr. Weasley hasn't written back to you, but I have Mr. Potter's letters to you."

"May I have them please?" Watching Dobby nod, Alex walks over to him and accepts them, "I know you avoided the question. But I won't force you to tell me."

"Thank you, Mistress Alex."

"May I ask a favour?" Alex suddenly asks.

"What would you like, Mistress Alex?"

"How about, I reply to Harry's letters and explain why I haven't heard from him and not mention you. Then you can take it to him for me, right away?"

"I'd like that, Mistress Alex."

"Thank you, Dobby. I'll be in the library writing to him." Alex smiles before giving Dobby a hug. Running to the library, Alex immediately begins to write to Harry.

At dinner, Alex sends Dobby to Harry's with the letter.

"Where is that stupid house elf?" Lucius roars furiously.

"Uncle Lucius, please don't call Dobby that. Just so you know, he is doing something for me." Alex replies.

"What is he doing?"

"He took a letter to my friend from school."

"Hmm." Beginning to eat their dinner, Alex relaxes knowing Harry most likely got her letter. Hearing a pop, Alex turns to find Dobby bleeding.

"Dobby!" Alex gasps getting up, running over to him. Catching him as he collapses, Alex holds him close, "Mom!"

Rushing in from the kitchen, Theresa covers her mouth in shock before running over and immediately using her wand to heal him.

"Alex, take Dobby to his room." Nodding, Alex stands up before picking Dobby up gently. Walking to Dobby's room Theresa opens the door and turns on the light so Alex can see.

Laying Dobby on his bed, Alex sits down next to him, holding his hand. Knowing Alex won't leave Dobby's side, Theresa closes the door before entering a few minutes with a glass of water. Setting it on the bedside table, Theresa hands Alex a blanket for herself and a bottle of water.

A few hours later, Dobby opens his eyes to find Alex. Her head is lying on her knees, which are against her chest, fast asleep. Dobby smiles weakly knowing Alex has always defended him and always cared for him. He cares about Alex so much that he knows if he was ever freed he wouldn't be able to leave her.

Running his thumb across the back of Alex's hand, the young girl groans, opening her tired eyes.

"You're awake." Alex sighs in relief. Shifting, Alex grabs the glass of water after helping Dobby sit up a little. Letting him drink the water then set the glass down, Dobby lays back down, "Go to sleep, Dobby. I'm right here." Alex smiles.

"Thank you, Mistress Alex." Dobby smiles in return. Covering Dobby with his blanket, Alex lies down at the end of his bed and falls asleep still holding his hand.

The next morning, Alex awakes to Lucius shouting. Groaning, Alex opens her tired eyes, and looks at the door to find it still closed.

"Mistress Alex, what is going on?" Dobby asks quietly.

"I don't know, Dobby." Alex whispers before getting up.

Opening the door slowly and quietly, Alex peeks out to see a body like a little baby, but very ugly. Stepping out, Alex ducks behind the couch with Dobby beside her.

"Wormtail, get the bloody hell out of my house!" Lucius shouts.

"I'm here on Master's orders." Wormtail replies.

"W-what would he like?"

"He wants your son or niece to open the Chamber of Secrets and give his diary to Harry Potter."

"Potter hates my niece and son. Why would he accept anything from them?"

"Make a friendship." Alex hears Voldemort's voice. Gulping, Alex freezes. Feeling Dobby take her hand, Alex squeezes it gently, "I think Russo would be best for the job."

"Why?" Alex hears her mother's voice. Alex knows Narcissa is probably with Draco with his door locked.

"Because of that mudblood." Voldemort answers Theresa, "Besides, if she does this and succeeds, I will forgive her for last year."

"I don't want her to be involved, My Lord. She's too young."

"She's the perfect age for this role, Theresa."

"I'll do it." Alex stands up from behind the couch knowing she has to do this to protect her friends and family. Everyone turns to the twelve-year-old.

"Alex, you don't have to." Theresa whispers.

"Mom, I have to do this." Alex frowns, "It's my choice, right?"

"Well done, Russo." Voldemort smiles wickedly.

"What do I have to do?"

"We will talk through my diary I charmed with missions you have to do. To open the chamber, to set the monster within free."

"So I'm your little owl or toy?"

"Exactly."

Walking over, Wormtail passes Alex the book that her father tried to get her to take with her to Hogwarts. Accepting it, Alex fiddles with it. Seeing Tom Riddle written at the bottom, Alex keeps her face even.

Once Wormtail and Voldemort are gone, Alex walks over to the fireplace and throws it in. It doesn't catch fire or anything. Picking it back out, it's cool.

"I'm in trouble." Alex murmurs to herself.

Walking early on the platform to get to platform nine and three-quarters, Alex spots Harry and Ron alone. They are feeling the wall to find it solid.

"What is going on?" Alex asks walking to them. Theresa, Narcissa, Lucius and Draco went ahead of her taking her things with them.

"We can't get through." Ron answers quietly.

"It's not eleven yet, how could it be closed?" Alex questions looking at the clock, "Do you have a car or something?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We have to get to school don't we?" Alex smirks.

"You got more devious over the summer haven't you?" Harry chuckles.

"Oh yeah." Alex agrees, "Lead the way, boys."

Arriving to the car, Alex hops into the driver's seat as Ron sits in the back with Hedwig and Scabbers. Alex knows Scabbers as Ron's rat, but he's missing a toe. The same 'paw' or hand as Wormtail.

Driving down the road, Alex turns into an alleyway and turns the car invisible with Ron's help. Because the gear shifts are labeled, Alex puts it into fly before hitting the gas.

"How do you know which way to go?" Harry asks looking at Alex.

"The train goes Northwest. This," Alex points to the compass on the dash, "Is telling me the direction to go in."

"You're like Hermione." Ron comments.

"Well, Hermione and I are best friends." Alex smirks.

"You are nothing like Malfoy." Harry smiles.

"My cousin is an idiot sometimes."

"So how are you, after the threatening from mom?" Ron wonders, "I'm really sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay." Alex sighs as her smirk disappears, "I heard from my mom that my aunt blasted the door and threatened your mom. My mom had nothing to do with it. It was entirely my aunt. She's a little, well, she's very protective but takes it to the extreme."

"Why is that?" Harry pushes lightly.

"Draco and his dad hated me for a couple of years when I wanted nothing to do with them and you know how my dad is into the dark arts. I wanted nothing to do with it, and still don't. My mom and aunt wished they had that choice, but because they have no choice, they are involved. My mom gave me the choice to be involved or not. I chose no. Draco chose no as well a few years later. But his dad still pressures him.

"I guess Draco followed my lead and how my life has been different than his. He was jealous for the longest time, still is, but we are similar. I don't care about blood statuses, but he does. I like people who are unique and proud to be who they are. Draco, well, he's different. We are polar opposites. But we have similarities and bond through them. There are days where I'm a bitch, but there are days where he's really nice. Other days, he's a jerk and I'm balanced. We take them to the middle and I try to get him to be balanced like I am, but he tries. It doesn't always work.

"Draco and I are very close and my mom and his are sisters. Aunt Narcissa is very protective of me and doesn't want me to end up like my dad. She's also protective of me because she looks at me like a daughter. I basically live at Draco's when mom isn't home for long periods of time. We all put aside our differences and love each other because we are family. It's not all fun and games, there are many fights. But that's family for you."

Finding the train tracks, Alex lowers the car onto them and drives hoping to catch the train. Hearing the train's horn, the two boys smile.

"We must be getting close." Harry comments. Hearing the horn again, Alex looks in the rear-view mirror and sends the car off of the train tracks. Doing a spin in the air, Harry's door pops open and sends him out of the car. Stopping the car, Alex leans over and grabs his hand.

"Hang on." Alex calls trying to pull Harry back in. As Harry climbs in, Harry slams the door. The lock is broken, "I'm so sorry." Alex breathes.

"It's not your fault." Ron reassures her, "Let's follow the train."

Nodding, Alex hits the gas and follows the train.

Arriving to Hogwarts, Alex feels the car start to ignore her driving. Swerving the car out of going into the Forbidden Forest, they crash into a tree.

"You are a horrible driver." Ron comments, "My parents are going to kill me."

"At least I'm a better driver than you will ever be." Alex fires back just as the car gets hit. Slamming forward, Alex hits her head on the stirring wheel. As the front of the car gets hit, Alex tries to start the car back up to get out.

"Get us out of here!"

"I'm bloody hell trying!" Alex shouts at Ron. As the car starts Alex backs out of the tree and speeds away. Hitting a rock, the car goes flying. Grabbing Harry's arm to keep him in the car, the car lands on its' roof.

Holding her bleeding forehead, Alex groans.

"Everyone okay?" Alex asks looking at Harry then to Ron.

"Bloody hell." Ron moans, "My parents are going to murder me."

"No duh."

"Guys, stop fighting." Harry sighs kicking the door open. Once it is open, Harry opens the back and gets Scabbers and Hedwig out before helping Ron out, "Come on, Alex." Harry speaks softly holding out his hand. Accepting it, Alex crawls out. Working together to flip the car, Alex opens the trunk and with the help of Ron and Harry they get their trunks.

"What are we going to do about the car?" Alex wonders. Suddenly the car's lights turn on and it drives into the forest. Running after it, Ron and Harry call after Alex, running after her. Stopping at the edge of the forest, Alex watches helplessly, drive away.

"Bloody hell, Alex." Ron pants.

"What?" Alex asks turning to him.

"You're a fast runner." Harry comments making sure Ron doesn't say something to set Alex off.

"Thanks." Alex smiles, "We should head up to the castle."

Arriving inside the castle, Alex carries Hedwig and Scabbers in their cages and sets them on top of Harry's and Ron's trunks with the rest of their things. Hearing a throat clear behind them, Alex turns with Ron and Harry to see the school's caretaker, Argus Filch. He is a Squib, someone who can see magic but can't perform it.

"Hey, Mr. Filch. Where's Mrs. Norris?" Alex smiles playing it calmly.

"You all are in huge trouble. So much trouble." Filch smirks.

"You're out to get us, aren't you?"

"Alex." Harry hisses.

"What?" Alex asks looking at him.

"Don't get into more trouble."

"I like trouble." As Alex argues with Filch, Harry makes Alex look at him and kisses her to make her go silent. Hearing Ron gag, Alex ignores him and kisses Harry back. Slowly pulling away, Harry opens his eyes to find Alex slowly opening her's, "Wow." Alex whispers.

"I know." Harry agrees. Hearing a throat clear, the two of them turn to Filch to find Snape standing there with him.

"If you two are done, we head to my office." Nodding, Harry takes Alex's hand softly before the three twelve-year-old students head to Snape's office. Arriving to Snape's office, Alex sits down on the armrest of the only chair in front of Snape's desk, "Why weren't you three on the train?"

"Well, the barrier closed, Sir." Ron explains. As Harry continues the story, Snape looks at Alex.

"Is this true, Miss Russo?" Snape asks.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry for crashing into the tree." Alex apologises. Seeing Snape's eyes soften, he nods.

"You, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will serve detention for two weeks." Snape states strictly, "We will decide who will be in charge of your separate detentions."

"What about Alex?" Ron wonders.

"She will serve her's with me."


	10. Chapter 10

Having dinner in the Great Hall, Alex sits with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"Why are you late?" Draco asks worriedly.

"I'll tell you later." Alex states making Draco nod. Arriving to the common room after dinner and they are dismissed, Draco and Alex are at the back by themselves, "Harry kissed me." Alex whispers to Draco.

"What?" Draco hisses in shock.

"I know." Alex nods.

"Did you kiss him back?" Watching Alex nod, Draco smirks, "What are your thoughts?"

"I don't know. I don't know if he wanted to or it was to make me stop arguing with Filch." Alex sighs, "Relationships and boys are confusing."

"You shouldn't date until you're more mature."

"I'm more mature than you are." Alex states.

"True." Draco agrees, "But not by much."

As they continue to talk about the kiss, Draco is worried Harry is going to hurt Alex and break her heart.

"So the barrier was closed?" Draco whispers, "Before the train was leaving?"

"Yeah. It's like someone was trying to stop us from getting to school." Alex frowns confused.

"Someone could have been trying to protect you."

"I guess."

After saying good night, the cousins head up to their dorms. Lying in her bed, Alex stares out of her window under the Black Lake. Watching mermaid people swim back and forth, Alex notice how they are all swimming faster than the year before.

The next morning, Alex awakes to Pansy shaking her awake.

"We're late." Pansy speaks softly.

"Late for what?" Alex asks groggy.

"For breakfast." Nodding, Alex crawls out of bed and changes into her uniform. Carrying the black book, journal, whatever you want to call it, in her bag, Alex is terrified.

Arriving to breakfast, Alex eats quickly as Snape gives her, her schedule. Finding out she has Defence Against the Dark Arts second, Alex bites her bottom lip.

"Ready to go to Charms class?" Draco asks approaching Alex and Pansy.

"Sure." Alex agrees getting to her feet.

Walking out of the Great Hall, Alex walks with her cousin, his friends and her friend Pansy to Charms class.

During Charms, Alex heads to the washroom with her bag, feeling the book burn into her back. Walking into the washroom that no one ever comes into because of Moaning Myrtle, Alex pulls out the book. Opening it, Alex reads her order from Voldemort.

 _Russo, do as I say. Open the Chamber of Secrets._

Confused, Alex writes in it asking how.

Giving Alex directions, Alex feels the taps looking for the serpent. Stepping back, Alex says open in Parseltongue. Just like Voldemort wrote.

Watching in shock as the entrance appears, Alex bites her lip scared to go down.

"Alex, if you die down there, we can be friends." Alex jumps turning to the window where Moaning Myrtle is sitting.

"Why can't we be friends if I'm alive?" Alex questions slipping her hair into a ponytail.

"You work for You-Know-Who."

"You know?" Alex whispers.

"No kidding." Myrtle rolls her eyes. Sitting down, Alex slips forward going down into the chamber. Reaching the bottom, Alex lands on her hands and knees finding bones.

"Ew." Alex whispers getting to her feet, pulling out her wand from her sleeve of her sweater. Walking down the tunnel walking passed snake skin, it clicks into Alex's mind, the monster is a snake. A huge one at that.

Arriving to a door, Alex opens it speaking in Parseltongue. Climbing through, Alex jumps off the ladder to find a man standing at the end of the path way.

"Welcome, Alex Russo, to my Chamber of Secrets." The man greets. Recognizing the voice, it's Voldemort.

"Dark Lord?" Alex asks confused walking over to him.

"Yes. This is my younger self from my time at Hogwarts." Voldemort nods. Nodding back, Alex stops in front of him, "From here on out, I will control the monster. Make sure Potter gets the book."

"Okay. It will take time, but I'll do it."

"Good. You still have tasks to do. Make Potter find the chamber, let the school know it's open, make people think they know who the Heir of Slytherin is."

"How can I do that without getting caught?"

"Write messages on walls in blood. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go back up and close the entrance of the chamber. I will do the rest."

"Okay." Alex nods before leaving.

"Oh, and Russo," Voldemort calls. Turning, Alex faces him, "If you fail, I will kill your mudblood friend and family when I return for good."

Smirking seeing Alex's scared face, Alex gulps and nods. Rushing out, Alex makes her way out using a fourth year spell Theresa taught her last year.

After writing the first message three days after meeting up with Voldemort, Alex hangs up the paralyzed Mrs. Norris, and uses her own blood to write the message. Bandaging the wound and using her robe to hide it, Alex scrubs her hands clean in the forgotten washroom.

Hearing running feet, Alex turns off the tap and rushes to the door to find Hermione, Ron and Harry running down the corridor toward the message.

Running after them, Alex stops behind them as a crowd forms.

"You'll be next mudblood." Draco sneers knowing Alex wouldn't let anything happen to Hermione and that he will be punched later.

Seeing Hermione's scared face, Alex places her hand on Hermione's arm making her turn to her. Hugging Alex tightly, Alex holds her.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Alex whispers in Hermione's ear. Wincing as Hermione accidentally grabs the wound area of her arm; Hermione looks down and let's go. Lifting the robe's sleeve, Hermione stares at Alex seeing the bloody bandage.

"Please don't." Alex begs in a whisper. Hiding the wound, Hermione searches Alex's eyes to find fear and worry.

"You four," Alex and Hermione jumps to find Dumbledore looking at the four of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex, "Come to my office." Nodding, the four of them follow Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape to Dumbledore's office.

Arriving to the office, Alex stands in the shadows biting her lip so hard that it's bleeding. As Harry, Ron and Hermione leave after telling their story, it's down to Alex. Gulping at the door closes; Alex walks over and takes a seat.

"Miss Russo, why was Miss Granger looking at your arm?" McGonagall asks.

"I hurt it and it's bleeding." Alex states. Walking over to the twelve-year-old, McGonagall gets Alex to show it and heals it immediately without thinking.

Snape has been at Voldemort's meetings and he performed the Unbreakable Vow with Theresa to always protect Alex. He also knows Alex is Voldemort's slave again for this year.

After Alex leaves, Snape turns to Dumbledore once McGonagall leaves a few minutes after Alex.

"The Dark Lord is using Miss Russo to get to Mr. Potter." Snape whispers to Dumbledore.

"How is he doing that?" Dumbledore asks.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Does other Death Eaters know?"

"No, only Lucius Malfoy and Theresa Russo."

"Why didn't they fill you in?"

"I don't know. I don't want to ask, but I know I have to. Theresa only told me little parts and get me to protect Miss Russo."

With Alex, she is writing in the book to Voldemort asking how she could give the book to Harry. Watching Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy walk in, Alex notices something is odd about them.

"Where have you been?" Draco asks them sitting down with a box someone left on the table.

"Probably getting sugary snacks again." Alex chuckles shifting so her feet are on Draco's lap.

"Yes. Alex is right." Crabbe smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Draco snaps. Immediately making his face back to normal, Alex rolls her eyes.

"Pansy, have you and the idiots got caught for being out after curfew?" Alex questions looking to Pansy.

"Yes." Pansy nods.

"Have you figured out anything about the chamber and the monster yet?" Seeing Pansy look at her confused, Alex knows for a fact it's not Pansy. She also gathered all the information Pansy gave her.

"Why are you looking at her odd? You already gave Alex what you know." Draco glares.

"She's not Pansy." Alex states softly,

"Who are you?" Draco orders, "This also means Crabbe and Goyle aren't them either."

"We are looking to see if you know who the Heir of Slytherin is and who opened the chamber." Pansy's clone answers to only be elbowed, "Ow."

Snorting, Alex looks at them amused.

"Like we will tell you." Alex snarls.

"I told you we should have used Malfoy." Crabbe hisses, "She tells him everything."

"We can hear you."

"Actually," Goyle starts.

"Guys, for bloody hell, shut up." Pansy snaps. Seeing Pansy's hair start to turn brown and curly, Alex pieces it together.

"Hermione?" Alex whispers, making everyone to turn to her.

"How," Pansy 'Hermione', starts.

"You guys might want to leave if you want everyone to believe you're still who you say you are." Realizing what Alex means, Hermione gets up and drags Crabbe and Goyle, most likely Harry and Ron, out. Getting up, Alex turns to Draco who follows.

Running out of the common room, they bolt down the corridor following the retreating figures.

Arriving to the washroom, Draco and Alex stop.

"I'm not going in there." Draco looks at it disgusted.

"Draco, it's out of order and has been for years." Alex rolls her eyes dragging Draco inside.

"I don't want to be in here."

"Just get in there." Alex groans forcing Draco inside then locking the door, "Now move." Rolling his eyes, Draco walks forward annoyed. Opening his mouth to say something, Alex glares at him making him stay silent.

Hearing Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's voices, they turn the corner to see them look sick and themselves in the Slytherin robes.

"Wow, I was right." Alex smirks looking at them.

"How did you know?" Ron questions.

"Well, long story short, you three clearly can't pull off the idiots and Pansy. They are so stupid." Alex states, "But they are loyal and good friends, but really stupid."

"What do you mean?" Harry blushes as Alex looks at him.

"Whenever Crabbe and Goyle are around us, they either argue over which dessert is better from dinner or struggle with homework. They are never that calm and awkward. Pansy, well," Alex struggles how to describe her.

"Is a brat." Draco jumps in chuckling, "She always copies Alex on her homework and talk about crushes and stuff." Blushing, Alex looks away from Harry and looks at the ground.

"Alex?" Looking to Harry blushing harder, Harry smiles, "May I speak to you?"

"Harry, you can talk about your crush on Alex later. We need answers about the Chamber of Secrets." Ron steps in making Harry blush harder.

"The Heir of Slytherin is passed down to The Dark Lord. Clearly he has someone working on the inside to open the chamber." Alex states.

"Do you know the monster and why Harry could hear it?" Hermione questions. Looking from Harry to Hermione and back, Alex looks surprised.

"You can hear it?" Alex whispers.

"Yes." Harry nods.

"Do you know why?"

"We think it's a snake."

"Why do you think that?"

"I spoke with a snake last year and understood what it was saying to me."

"You're Parselmouth. That's what it means."

"How?"

"The Dark Lord is too. It's very rare."

"So do you know if it's a snake?"

"Yes. It is."

"How do you know?" Ron wonders.

"I just do. I can't explain it."

"Is it like last year how you worked with You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

"You're working with him again?" Hermione whispers.

"I have no choice. He will kill you and my family if I fail on giving Harry the book."

"What book?" Harry jumps in again.

"His way to communicate with you. But my mission from him is not finished yet."

"When it's done, give it to me."

"Okay." Alex speaks softly.

"Alex, everything will be okay."

"No it's not."

"Why?"

"He wants to kill you, Harry. I can't let that happen. But if I don't help him he will kill my family and Hermione."

"We will find a way to get around it."

"Thank you."

"Do you know who opened the chamber?" Ron sighs.

"I did." Alex states sadly.

"Figures."

"What does that mean?" Alex glares.

"You always get into danger. You try to kill Harry."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Last year, and now this year."

"I don't mean to." Alex whimpers as tears immediately fall from her eyes.

"Weasel, you have no bloody hell reason to hurt my cousin." Draco growls before pulling out his wand pointing it at Ron, "She risked her life to save Potter last year along with Granger."

"Draco, he's not worth it." Alex whispers sniffling. Running out of the washroom, Draco sprints after Alex.

In the corridor, Draco pulls Alex into a hug, letting his cousin cry.

"Want me to go curse him?" Draco whispers knowing Alex wouldn't want him to, but she could agree for all they could know.

"No." Alex whispers, her voice breaking.

"Let's head back to the common room."

"We have to find Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Come on." Taking Alex's hand, Draco pulls her back into the washroom and orders the three friends where their missing friends are.

"I'll show you." Harry offers.

"No, Granger. Both you and Weasel stay away from Alex." Draco snaps, "Get moving Granger."

After finding Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, Alex holds back to talk to Hermione.

"You know Ron is wrong right?" Hermione whispers stopping Alex all together, "He had no right to say that to you. If anything you saved Harry and I that night, more than once."

"I don't mean to try and get Harry killed." Alex's chin quivers not believing her best friend.

"Alex," Hermione gently forces Alex to look at her.

"Ron is wrong all together. You don't try to get Harry killed."

"Really?"

"Honest." Nodding softly, Hermione pulls Alex into a hug rubbing Alex's back soothingly.


	11. Chapter 11

It is the first Quidditch match of the season and Alex is nervous. Ever since the training for Draco to be a seeker, which he made on talent, not being bought in. For making the team, Lucius happily got everyone on the team the newest brooms.

Alex notices that Hermione isn't in the stands until Snape comes over as her teammates fly around practicing.

"The game has been cancelled. Miss Russo, you have to go to the hospital wing." Snape states. Nodding, Alex takes off running knowing something is wrong.

Arriving to the hospital wing, Alex covers her mouth in shock. There is Hermione, paralyzed and pale. Rushing over starting to cry, Alex strokes Hermione hair praying she wakes up.

"What did you do!" Alex hears Ron's furious voice, "Get away from her!"

"Back off, Ron." Harry's voice states angrily.

"She did this to Hermione."

"No she didn't."

Crying harder, Alex cries into Hermione's shoulder.

Hearing them come closer, Harry sits down next to Alex and rubs her arm soothingly. Turning to him, Harry pulls Alex into a hug, letting her cry. Pulling away a few minutes later, Alex looks around to see a least five people paralyzed.

Growing angry, Alex getting up and takes off running out of the hospital wing.

Arriving to the common room, Alex writes a furious message in the book to Voldemort. Pulling out the ring that she has, Alex sees the serpent symbol on it.

"Voldemort's ring." Jumping, Alex turns to see Dumbledore, "May I have it, Miss Russo?"

"Why?" Alex asks slipping the ring into his hand slowly.

"It has a piece of his soul that needs to be destroyed." Staring at him confused, Alex doesn't know what to say, "I know Voldemort is making you do his bidding this year." Nodding, Alex keeps his eyes on him, "Did you open the chamber?"

Looking down ashamed, Dumbledore knows Alex did.

"Where is it? No one, not even myself knows where it is."

"May I show you?"

"Yes."

Getting up, Alex leads him out of the common room and in the direction of the washroom. As students come into the school, Dumbledore loses Alex in the crowd.

Arriving to the washroom, Alex turns around to find no Dumbledore. Sighing, Alex heads inside and goes down into the chamber.

Down in the chamber, Alex looks around the statue of Salazar Slytherin, looking for Voldemort.

"What are you doing here, Russo?" Turning with fire in her eyes, Alex is furious.

"Your freaking snake attacked Hermione. You said she wouldn't be harmed!" Alex shouts.

"I have no control over who he harms."

"Well you do have control if he's only attacking muggleborns."

Seeing his wicked smile, Alex glares and scoffs.

"I'm done working for you. You broke the deal." Storming away, Alex hears slithering behind her. Turning slowly, Alex avoids the eyes of the snake. She pieced the pieces together. It's a Basilisk and kills when you look into his eyes.

Looking at the water, Alex watches his reflection.

"I see you figured out how he kills." Voldemort sneers. Smirking, Alex looks to Voldemort.

"I'm smarter than you think."

"Clearly. It's a shame that your brains and loyalty is about to be destroyed."

"I'm not afraid of death. So bring it." As Voldemort orders the snake to charge toward her, Alex dives into the water. Watching the snake follow her, Alex stares into his eyes and feels herself go paralyzed.

Feeling someone pull her out of the water, Alex's eyes land on Snape's.

"Stay with me, Alex." Snape whispers pushing on her chest to get the water out. Feeling her breathe, Snape gives her a crooked smile before she goes completely paralyzed.

Carrying Alex up to the hospital wing, Snape dries Alex's clothes before laying her on the bed next to Hermione's.

Heading up to Dumbledore's office, Snape barges in.

"I found the chamber." Snape growls, "The monster is a Basilisk. Alex faced it and got paralyzed."

"How? How did she not get killed?" McGonagall gasps.

"The water. She dove into the water. I didn't get there fast enough to save her."

"The potion will be ready in three months, and then everyone will be un-paralyzed." Dumbledore informs them.

"Albus, we need to shut down the school before anyone gets killed." McGonagall frowns, "Just until we find a way to close the chamber for good."

"I know." Dumbledore nods, "Get ready to send the children home for the Christmas holidays. If we don't close the chamber by the time they come back, we'll close the school until the job is finished."

Nodding, Snape and McGonagall agrees.

"What about the children that are paralyzed?" Snape wonders, "Send them home and tell their parents that we have a potion brewing for them?"

"Yes."

When it is time for the Christmas holidays two months later, the snake paralyzed more people and all clubs and Quidditch games are forced to be closed down.

Every day, Draco would head to the hospital wing to talk with Alex, hoping she can hear him. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turns to see his family.

"Aunt Theresa." Draco whispers as Theresa rushes over with a cup in hand.

"We only have enough for Alex." Theresa admits sadly.

"How?"

"Albus and Severus had me making potions for the victims for a while now. I had to do it in secret away from everyone." Nodding, Draco wants Theresa pour the potion slowly down Alex's throat, Draco watches Alex slowly begin to move. Starting with drinking the potion and blinking. Once the potion is gone, Alex sits up coughing.

"Give this to Harry." Alex whispers passing Draco a sheet that is in a ball. On it is notes for Harry to battle Voldemort, "I don't know how to," Alex pauses seeing her aunt and uncle, "Never mind."

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Lucius asks.

"I don't want to work for the Dark Lord. Harry Potter is my friend. I don't want him to get killed." Alex states, "If you are angry, leave. No one will change my mind." Watching Lucius glare, he stays.

"I will never approve, but I have to admit, you are a brave young girl, Alex. Maybe you should have been sorted into Gryffindor." Lucius smirks wickedly, "But we could use your friendship to an advantage,"

"No. Harry is to not get harmed." Alex snaps furiously.

"Fine, have fun getting yourself killed." Watching Lucius storm away, he calls Narcissa and Draco to follow.

"Lucius, Draco and I are staying." Narcissa argues, "Draco will have nothing to do with the Dark Lord. He is going to be free to have a life just like Alex."

"How dare you," Watching Lucius pull out his wand; Alex uses Theresa's wand and disarms him. Catching his wand, Alex has her eyes narrowed.

"You shall not harm my family. Until you learn to accept our decisions and back off, you are not my uncle." Alex speaks strictly.

Watching Lucius storm over and snatches his wand back, he leaves the hospital wing.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Theresa smiles pulling Alex into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too."

After being released from the hospital wing, Alex and Draco walk down the corridor as Narcissa and Theresa head to talk to Snape in Dumbledore's office.

Finding out more people have gotten paralyzed, Alex is furious, more than she was before.

"Let's go to Gryffindor Tower." Alex speaks in a hurry before running up to the seventh floor. Arriving there, with a lot of convincing, Alex gets the Fat Lady to get Harry. The second Harry steps out, he pulls Alex into a hug.

"Are you okay? I kept visiting you and Hermione." Harry questions.

"I'm okay. This is for you." Passing Harry the ball of paper, Harry opens it and reads Alex writing.

After a few minutes, Harry looks up.

"So you don't know how to kill Voldemort or the snake." Harry states.

"Not yet. But when you go to fight him, I'm coming." Alex crosses her arms, "Do not fight me on it."

"I won't." Harry gives Alex a crooked smile, "Will Malfoy be coming with us?"

"I would, to protect my cousin, but she will be the one protecting us." Draco admits, "I know she will be safe."

"Plus we don't want the Dark Lord to know Draco is on our side just yet. So he will stay behind." Alex looks to Draco, "Mom and Aunt Narcissa would agree. It will be bad enough to know I'm on the opposite side."

"I know." Draco sighs, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Exactly. You have to be strong Draco. I'll be fine."

Over Christmas break, Alex stays at Hogwarts with Draco, Narcissa, Theresa and the teachers. Alex has showed them where the Chamber of Secrets is and they all don't know how to kill the snake and to catch it to kill it.

"What about the historic Sword of Gryffindor?" Alex asks on the final night of Christmas break. Because there are no attacks, the school isn't being closed down and the teachers are all on guard.

"What about it? You can't use it." Lockhart states, "You're in Slytherin."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. What about Harry and I go down and kill it? One of the teachers can too and jump in?"

"Not a bad idea," Dumbledore starts to agree.

"You are not thinking about using my daughter and that Potter boy." Theresa roars.

"Mom, I started this. I have to change the outcome and do this." Alex sighs.

"Honey," Theresa frowns turning to her only daughter.

"Mom, please? I beg you. I have to make this right."

"I know you do. But I can't lose you. I can't let you do this."

"I'll be okay, mom. I promise."

"You said that last time and you got paralyzed. Almost killed."

"But I didn't."

"Just because of Severus."

"Snape saved me from drowning. I thought on my feet and dove into the water to make sure I didn't get killed. I saved myself and Snape saved me as well."

"You're going to do it anyways, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I don't approve, but as long as you come back, I'll support you." Smiling, Alex jumps into Theresa's arms and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you."

The next day, Alex stands at the entrance of Hogwarts waiting for the students to return. At least the ones that their parents allowed. Which aren't many.

Spotting Harry and Ron, Alex runs over to them and tackles Harry with a hug.

"We have to go down soon. Lockhart will be joining us." Alex whispers to Harry and Ron.

"Switched sides?" Ron questions stuck up.

"I was always on your side. Not the Dark Lord's." Alex states clearly.

"You had a funny way on showing it." Ron glares.

"Ron, knock it off." Harry snaps furiously, "Alex saved Hermione and I last year. Even you. So stop."

"How is she going to save everyone this year?" Ron snarls.

"She doesn't have to but she is going down with me and Lockhart. She is the one who solved everything and told."

"YOU BLOODY BRAT!" Turning to see Lockhart storm over to them, Alex gets pinned against the wall, "Who said I will go with you and Harry?"

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore?" Alex answers, "And you volunteered."

"I. Did. Not." Lockhart growls.

"You said, and I quote, _I know all about the chamber and the beast within. If I could help and save the school, I will._ Unquote." Watching him glare, Alex glares back, "Now let's go."

"I'm not going. I'm not letting myself die for you twits."

"Coward." Ron coughs out. Rounding on Ron and letting Alex go, Alex shoves her teacher away from her, Harry and Ron.

"We are going right now. Let's go." Alex speaks furiously with her teeth clenched, "If you don't, I will get my family involved." Watching Lockhart pale, Ron grins with Harry, "If I die, I will make sure I will haunt you."

"Y–you, wouldn't." Lockhart stutters, "You wouldn't let your parents curse me, will you?"

"Oh, I would. You seriously angered me this year. I tell them everything about the school year."

"Let's go."

Walking with Alex and Lockhart, Ron and Harry fight their laughter.

"He's seriously scared of Alex." Harry chuckles quietly.

"Alex's family are the most loyal followers of You-Know-Who, Harry." Ron reminds him, "Anyone in their right mind would be scared."

"But of Alex?"

"Maybe he is scared she is like them." Ron shrugs, "But Alex scares me."

"Good to know." Harry teases.

Arriving to the unused washroom, Alex walks over to the sinks as Harry and Ron watch Lockhart, who is terrified.

As Alex speaks in Parseltongue, Harry's eyes widen with Ron's as the entrance opens.

"Get over here, Lockhart." Alex orders, "Harry, do you have the diary?"

"Right here." Harry snagged it from Alex thanks to Draco when Alex was paralyzed. Draco told Alex he gave it to Harry, to keep up the scheme.

"Keep it with you until I say."

"Okay."

"It's awfully dark down there." They hear Lockhart speak. Watching Alex roll her eyes, she gives Lockhart a push and he falls, screaming.

"Wimp." Alex mutters before hearing a thump, "I'll go down first. I'll call up to you when I reach the bottom." Dropping down like a pro, Alex slides down the pipe with ease. Landing in the crouch, Alex calls up to Harry and Ron before moving out of the way. Finding Lockhart sitting in the corner staring at the bones in shock, Alex rolls her eyes once more, shaking her head, "Pathetic idiot."

"What is his problem?" Turning to Ron, Alex shakes his head sighing.

"He's scared of the bones we are standing on." Alex explains, "He's useless."

As Harry lands, Alex doesn't notice Lockhart get up and come up behind her.

"Alex," Harry starts before it's too late. Lockhart picks up a skull and goes to smash it into her head. Before they could blink, Ron uses his wand and the spell hits the wall behind Alex and Lockhart. The ceiling starts to cave in on top of Alex and Lockhart.


	12. Chapter 12

"ALEX!" Harry and Ron shout as the ceiling stops falling apart. Running over, Harry and Ron pull out the unconscious Lockhart out before lifting the rocks off of Alex. Once Alex is uncovered, she groans as the two boys pull her out.

"Are you okay?" Ron asks worried as Harry holds Alex in a sit-up position.

Looking at Ron to give him a snarky reply, but seeing his worry, Alex smiles softly.

"I'll be fine. How's the idiot?" Alex wonders leaning against Harry for support.

"Knocked out." Harry answers making Alex look at him.

"He'll be fine, hopefully. Is he breathing?"

"Yeah." Ron replies checking on Lockhart from the corner, "Alex, if you are up to it, go with Harry, I'll stay with Lockhart."

"Okay." Alex nods. Helping Alex to her feet, the two of them head down the pipes to the chamber Alex knows all too well.

Arriving to the chamber, Alex goes to speak Parseltongue but Harry beats her to it. As the door opens, Alex climbs up first before helping Harry up.

"Okay, so do _not_ look at the snake in the eye, that's how he kills." Alex whispers. Watching Harry nod, he climbs down the other ladder before helping Alex down. Walking together down the path to the statue of Salazar Slytherin, Alex reaches out to take the diary from Harry.

"Huh, Russo, you're back." Looking to the left when they reach the end of the path, Alex and Harry spot Voldemort.

"Hello." Alex nods smirking, "Came back to destroy you from hurting my best friend."

"Really? How are you going to do that?"

"Many ways, Voldemort." Harry steps in, "Ways you don't deserve to know."

"Potter, has come to rescue the school, with a brat."

"Alex isn't a brat!" Harry snaps.

"So you like her. Did you know she was only using you on my orders?"

Faking shock, just like Alex told him to in a letter from over Christmas break, Alex told him to keep up an act like he doesn't know anything.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Alex looks down sadly.

"She only became your friend to walk you to your death."

"Actually I didn't." Alex whispers.

"What did you say, Russo?" Voldemort growls. Casting the stunning spell, the spell hits Voldemort and goes through him, "Remember Russo, I'm a memory." Suddenly it clicks in Alex's mind. _We have to kill the snake first then destroy the memory._ Alex thinks.

"Harry, help me blow up the statue." Alex orders before sending the same spell back to back. Copying Alex, the hole Alex made gets bigger and bigger.

" _No!_ " Voldemort roars before charging at Alex and Harry. Somehow, Voldemort knocks Alex off of her feet and takes her wand.

"It won't work for you." Alex states getting up. Noticing Harry stopped, Alex gives Harry a look, before Harry nods and goes back to it.

"Really?" Sending a spell at Alex and Harry, the wand rejects him and blasts him backwards, dropping Alex's wand.

"Told you." Alex smirks, picking up her wand. Sending stunners in Voldemort's direction, one hits him blasting him into the air. One he lands, Alex hits the statue next to him. As the statue of the snake falls, it lands on top of Voldemort.

"ALEX!" Turning to Harry, the snake slithers out. Clenching her teeth, Alex leads the attack.

"I attack from down here, you attack from above." Alex states before running in the direction Voldemort is. Sending spells at the Basilisk, the snake follows Alex, giving Harry enough time to climb up onto the Salazar Slytherin statue.

Getting cornered by the snake, Alex closes her eyes waiting for her death, it never comes. Hearing flapping wings and the snake cry out, Alex opens her eyes slowly.

"ALEX! Get out of there!" Harry shouts. Doing just that, Alex quietly slips into the water before going under. Making her way through the water, Alex makes it by the snake before surfacing. Pulling herself out of the water, Alex coughs making the snake throw the bird, a phoenix, off him and turn to her, "Alex, DUCK!" Harry shouts. Ducking, the spell Harry sends flies passed her and hits the snake.

Hurrying over to the phoenix, Alex helps it up onto her arm before running out of the battle zone. Seeing a black hat, Alex sees something shimmer. Pulling it out, it's a sword. Not caring that it has writing on it, Alex takes off after the snake.

As the snake turns to her, Alex notices she's not getting paralyzed and his eyes are gone.

"Come and get me." Alex speaks before the snake slithers toward her. Using a levitation spell, Alex raises into the air. Landing on the snake's head, the sword goes into his skull.

Pulling out the sword, Alex jumps off to the side. As the snake goes to bite her, Alex stabs him through the roof of his mouth. Feeling the fang scratch her arm, Alex flinches but pulls out the sword with trouble, but succeeds.

After watching the snake die, Alex collapses going pale.

"ALEX!" Harry yells running over.

"Kill the memory." Alex gasps having trouble breathing.

"How?" Harry asks worried.

"The diary." Alex trembles, "Hurry." Pulling the diary out of Alex's pocket of her robe, which she slipped it in, Harry uses the sword to stab the book, but it doesn't do anything.

Getting scared, Harry puts the diary into the snake's mouth.

"NO!" Looking behind him where Alex is, Voldemort is there strangling Alex, "I'll kill her!"

Watching the phoenix fly at Voldemort, he attacks the dark wizard. Stabbing the book, Harry sees a light. Turning back, Voldemort is brighter. Opening it, Harry stabs the two parts before closing it and stabbing the back.

Hearing an explosion, Harry grabs the book before turning to find no Voldemort. Seeing the bird next to Alex, the bird leans over Alex's wound. Watching it heal, the bird hops on top of Alex and does something Harry can't see.

Hurrying over, Harry kneels next to Alex as Alex gasps for air and the colour returns.

"Harry! Alex!" They hear Ron's voice. Turning to the entrance, Alex and Harry sees Ron and Lockhart. Running over, Ron kneels down next to Alex and sighs in relief, "How are you doing?"

"Alright. Alex did all the work." Harry admits.

"You killed the Dark Lord." Alex states looking at him slowly shifting to sit up.

"You killed the snake."

"Where is You-Know-Who?" Ron wonders.

"He's just a memory." Alex grins weakly.

"If anyone asks, I killed the snake." Lockhart states, "And You-Know-Who."

"We won't lie for you." Alex glares.

"No kid would be able to defeat both no adult will believe them."

"Dumbledore would believe us." Harry argues.

"Let's get out of here." Alex rolls her eyes. Helping Alex to her feet, Harry wraps his left arm around Alex's waist. Wrapping her arm around Harry's shoulders, Alex struggles to walk but manages.

At the end of the pipes, the phoenix follows. Grabbing the back of Lockhart's robes, the bird lifts him and Lockhart up before Ron and Harry grab each leg. Hugging Harry, Alex holds the sword and the diary is in her pocket along with her wand.

Back in the washroom, the phoenix gently sets them down before Alex closes the chamber completely, saying _close_ in Parseltongue.

Looking at the sword, Ron looks from the wording to Harry and Alex.

"Alex pulled that out of the hat." Harry informs Ron.

"How? Only a Gryffindor can." Ron states showing Harry the sword as Alex stumbles over.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asks. Showing the sword to Alex, Alex reads the wording on it, "We need to talk to Dumbledore about this."

As the four of them head to Dumbledore's office, where he is pacing with Snape and McGonagall, Lockhart walks in with the three twelve-year-olds.

"How," Dumbledore starts before Alex cuts him off. Tossing the diary on his desk Alex paces the sword down carefully.

"How the heck was I able to pull that sword out of the hat?" Alex asks.

"What?" Dumbledore whispers, "It was meant for Harry."

"It revealed itself to me and I was able to pull it out." Looking into Alex's mind, the memory replays itself.

"Wow. I guess at heart you're a Gryffindor. Not Slytherin." Dumbledore explains.

"We were going to die. Lockhart did nothing."

"I see."

As the door slams open, everyone turns to the door. Seeing her uncle and Dobby, Alex narrows her eyes.

"Lucius." Alex nods in greeting.

"Shut it, Alex." Lucius snaps, "You allowed my niece to risk her life for you and your school!" Lucius roars, "She's bloody hell twelve! Why didn't you go down yourself, Albus?"

Going to reply, Alex collapses.

"Mistress Alex!" Dobby gasps rushing over.

"Alex," Lucius forces Harry and Ron away holding Alex to him, "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

Arriving to the hospital wing, Alex lays on the bed with Lucius sitting on her bed stroking her hair. Pomfrey already gave her a potion and called for Theresa.

"Harry killed the Dark Lord." Alex whispers to Lucius, "I killed the snake."

"Good." Lucius nods, "I'm glad you're safe, Alex. And I'm sorry for what happened."

"Hey, I opened the chamber," Alex starts.

"Not that. Draco, Narcissa and I dislike the Dark Lord, but,"

"You're afraid." Watching her uncle nod, Alex smiles sadly, "Why can't you be good and be a follower? I did."

"It's too late for Narcissa and I. Not too late for Draco."

"It's never too late." Alex argues.

"Alex?" Looking at the door, there stands Theresa.

"Mommy?" Alex whispers.

"Oh thank gosh you are okay." Rushing forward, Theresa hugs Alex tightly as Lucius gets up so Theresa can take over his spot. Sitting down on Alex's bed, Theresa allows her tears to fall.

"I'm okay, mommy." Alex hugs Theresa back tightly.

Getting out of the hospital wing, Alex sits on Hermione bed holding her hand. She is waiting for Hermione's turn for the potion.

"Mommy, is it Hermione's turn yet?" Alex asks annoyed.

"Honey, we have to do the people who were attacked before her." Theresa explains as she and Pomfrey work together to awake the victims from the Basilisk. Alex is skipping her classes to stay with Hermione, wanting to be there when she awakes. Theresa knows Alex is doing okay in her classes and doesn't blame her for skipping them to deal with the Dark Lord.

"Hey, Alex." Alex turns to Harry who is standing at the end of the bed.

"Hey." Alex smiles weakly.

"How is she?" Harry asks moving toward her.

"Her turn is coming up. Why aren't you in class studying for exams?"

"I've been worried about you and Hermione."

"Is Ron in class?"

"He is. I just asked to go to the washroom."

"You should head back."

"I know." Harry nods, "See you later, Alex."

"See yeah." As Harry walks away, Alex gets to her feet, "Hey, Harry?" Rushing over to him, Harry turns in time to catch Alex in a hug, "Thank you for everything."

"What did I do?"

"So much. I'm sorry about the Dark Lord."

"Hey, he killed my parents. You didn't. He's the one who is trying to kill me. You're not."

Pulling away, Harry feels a pull toward Alex. Leaning down, since Alex is shorter, Harry kisses Alex's lips. Feeling Alex kiss him back nervously, Harry slowly wraps his arms around her waist as Alex's arms wrap around his neck.

Looking at her daughter, Theresa chuckles softly moving toward another Muggleborn. The last one before Hermione's turn.

Breaking the kiss slowly, Harry leans back in pecking Alex's lips. Hugging Alex to him, Alex tucks her head under his chin, blushing.

"You should head to class." Alex whispers.

"I know. I'm content here though." Harry grins still blushing from the kiss.

"So am I." Alex admits looking at him.

"At dinner I'll join you here with Ron."

"Okay. Eat first though."

"We will." Harry nods, "See you soon." Pecking Alex's lips Harry pulls away before kissing Alex's cheek leaving.

"So you and Potter?" Looking to her right, Alex laughs seeing Draco walk in.

"What?" Alex turns beet red, squeaking.

Smirking, Draco gives his cousin a hug, "I was walking by and saw the kisses."

"Shut up."

"Alex and Potter sitting in a tree," Draco teases, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Shut up!" Shoving her cousin turning a darker shade of red, Draco laughs, "Get to class."

"Fine. I'll tease you this summer." Groaning as Draco leaves, Alex makes her way back to Hermione and sits back down. Holding Hermione's hand, Alex whispers to her about the kisses she and Harry shared.

Three hours later, Hermione is now awake but too weak to move.

"It's great to have you back." Alex whispers with tears falling.

"I'm okay." Hermione promises, "Though, I'm going to kill Ron from what he did to you."

"I forgave him." Alex reveals to her best friend. Alex knows Hermione heard everything.

"He hurt you, and you didn't slap him?" Hermione jokes. Giggling, Alex nods.

"Oh, Hermione, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Giving Alex a hug, the younger girl hugs her back, "Tell me what happened down in the Chamber of Secrets." Telling Hermione exactly what happened, Hermione sits there with a grin, "Wait, you pulled the sword out of the hat?"

"Yeah. I'm shocked too."

"You're meant for Gryffindor, Alex. You're really brave."

"Thank you. To be honest, being in Slytherin isn't too bad. Annoying and everything, but not bad." Laughing together, Hermione knows Alex is being honest.

"Okay, Hermione," Pomfrey walks over, "Let's see if you can stand and walk." With the help of Alex, Hermione gets to her feet. Needing a moment to hang onto Alex, Hermione slowly starts to walk by herself, but Alex is next to her if needed, "Good." Pomfrey smiles, "Go to dinner, you two."

"Thank you." Hermione smiles back.

"Come back here before bed."

"I will."

Heading down to dinner together, Alex and Hermione walk in to see Hagrid hugging Harry and a crowd surrounding them.

"Let's sit at my table." Alex gently takes Hermione's hand and leads them over. Sitting down next to Draco, the two girls dig into their meal.

"Exams are cancelled." Draco smiles at his cousin and her best friend.

"Good. I think I was going to fail them anyways." Alex chuckles as Hermione groans, "What?"

"My marks aren't that well."

"I think they would go easy on you and help you out."

"Maybe, but," Hermione sighs.

"I bet your marks are better than mine." Alex laughs making Hermione smile.

"And mine." Draco agrees.

"Wow, Draco actually said two words to the mudblood." Crabbe laughs. Glaring at him, Alex reaches across Draco and slaps him in the face. After the slap, Crabbe looks at Alex, meeting her glare, "What was that for?"

"Insulting my best friend, idiot." Alex snaps.

"Leave Alex alone, Crabbe." Draco steps in defending his little cousin.

"But, she is. She's a filthy mudblood." Crabbe argues. Glaring harsher, Alex gets up and punches Crabbe in the face, hard. Going to fire another punch, Hermione pulls Alex away.

"You can't punch, hit or curse everyone who calls me that." Hermione speaks calmly.

"But," Alex starts, until Hermione cuts her off.

"No, Alex. I know you hate it too, but I'm starting to get used to it."

"You shouldn't be."

"I'm okay. I promise." Frowning, Alex nods.

"Okay. I will _try_ to behave myself. No promises."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
